Rosalie's ENIGMA: The Wedding & Others Collection
by zag44zigged
Summary: Book 2 of Rosalie's ENIGMA. Bella and Rosalie are getting married, but first they must celebrate. In two different states with different sets of people. They were told not to get arrested but the possibilities are endless. It's an interactive book. PM me your drabble suggestions and we'll see what happens. Enjoy! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

YES! I'm back lol!

Sorry it took so long. I took the break like I said I would then wrote and re-wrote this thing so many damn times.

I really don't like this chapter, so I'm okay with it if you guys don't either. It felt so awkward off honestly I couldn't figure it out but I didn't want to make you guys wait anymore.

Stick with it though.

 **IMPORTANT!**

I've got 4 or 5 chapters written that I will post at my usual schedule. This is an interactive story so it won't ever really be 'complete'.

PM me a prompt you want to read and I'll message you back if I decide to do it or not.

Stay away from the chicken, I have special plans for it. Lol!

This one is for you guys, so interact.

Like I said before, this is basically a drabbles book so yeah.

I'm already writing Book 3's first chapter. So it will be up sometime after I post the chapters I have written for this.

Anyway!

Forgive any grammar and punctuation mistakes. Please and thank you.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

When Rosalie agreed to have seperate Bachelorette parties, she had not considered that Bella would go the cliche route and head for Vegas.

She was not upset. _Concerned_ maybe would be the better word. She could almost guarantee that Bella wasn't going to come back fully clothed and the explanation as to why, would make absolutely no sense. Either that or it would be so mindbogglingly stupid, it would give her a headache. Bella seemed to have this uncanny knack of just losing articles of clothing for no real plausible reason. Also there was that thing of them possibly being arrested, because Emmett didn't know how to go out at night and not break the law.

"I'm not going to get arrested" Bella grinned at her wryly from the bag she had just finished packing

"You better not"

"...Besides, they can't arrest someone they can't catch"

"Not funny"

"It is but I'll apologize anyway" Bella grinned as she coiled her arms around the blonde

"Who says I want your apology?" Rosalie challenged with a smile. Her own arms coming up to wrap around the brunette's neck

"Maybe you want something else" a nudge of Bella's erection against her had the blonde's gaze quickly darkening

"I'm listening"

"Well" Bella grinned as she lowered them to the bed, "I'm thinking one for the road"

Lips less than a centimeter apart, they were rudely interrupted by both Alice and Emmett barging in,

"Nope!" Alice declared as Emmett lifted Bella off of Rosalie, "There will be no anything for the road, we've got to go now"

There was a brief moment where the blonde contemplated actually throwing Alice headfirst through the window but Emmett had already dragged Bella away, suitcase in hand. Well drag wasn't the right word, carried like a football would be a re far more accurate description of what had just occurred.

"I hate you" Rosalie decided to inform her sister. It was imperative that she know and understand this without a shadow of a doubt.

"You love me. Now, come on. We've got our own flight to catch"

"I really don't"

"You do. Anyway, you'll see her in two days. Then you'll run off for God knows how long and have all the uninterrupted sex you want"

Rosalie gave a noncommittal grunt in response. This was all very true but she wouldn't give Alice the satisfaction.

* * *

"Before you all go" Carlisle announced as he and Esme appeared at the top of the steps as a clear team.

Excited grins were sent all around knowing what kind of speech this was going to be. Rosalie wondered that if they knew giving the speech actually got them more excited, would they still give the speech. The oldest of them was Edward at 17 and the oldest was Irina at 23 all of their baser instincts were either centered around teenage rebellion or bad choices prevalent in young adults. Although she supposed they already knew this but they still felt obligated to tell them anyway, just in case.

Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar, and Carmen stood in front of the group, as a united front. Four reasonably 'responsible' vampires standing in front of 13 not so reasonable 'responsible' vampires.

"I know all of you are going to go out and I want you to enjoy yourselves but under no circumstances are you to get arrested" Carlisle warned to which he got nods, an eye roll, and two grins

"Emmett Dale and Isabella Marie" Esme warned.

Neither were the kind to purposefully disobey but for whatever reason there was, the moment they were told _not_ to do something they always found a way to do just that. That little grin of theirs always being a prerequisite. _Especially_ Bella, it was like the universe itself had to ensure the girl would get into fuckery of epic proportions once she was told no.

"No cops" Emmett and Bella nodded, hands raised in silent surrender

"Good, I want no phone calls" Carlisle warned to which they nodded, "Jasper and Bella", halting the vampire;s escape once again, "Under no circumstances are you to insight an orgy of any kind"

Two empaths in the house had taught them _many_ things. Including the fact that an emotion could get trapped between the two of them cycling and engulfing everyone within the emotional web until Bella shut down her own power. Something which was easier said than done.

"Will do" Jasper nodded

"Good, now enjoy yourselves" Carlisle smiled with a wave. They too were heading out for a night on the town, after all they weren't obligated to stay in an empty house and wait for everyone to return. None of them had seen 30 before they were changed, it was nice to act like it every now and then.

* * *

"We've got to go girls. I planned this perfectly. 8 hour flight and we'll be landing just as the sun is setting" Alice chirped clapping her hands eagerly

"Say your mushy goodbyes and let's go people" Irina declared

"MIAMI!" Kate cheered as she walked out the house, heading for the car

"No bodyshots with strangers" Bella informed Rosalie unnecessarily

"Giving or receiving?" the blonde smirked, deciding to play along. They both knew she wouldn't touch anyone with a ten foot pole and they sure as hell wouldn't be touching her

"Both" Bella grinned.

Wanting to send her mate off with a little something to look forward to; she gave the blonde a toe curling farewell kiss. Not to be outdone, the Rosalie reciprocated in earnest ignoring the feel of Bella's excitement pressing against her for her own sanity.

"HEY! You stop that or I'll get the hose" Alice yelled as she threw a pillow at the two.

Grunting, Bella sent a light teasing jolt over Rosalie's skin pulling a hungry growl from the blonde. She'd been doing that lately, every now and then. Knowing full well that pleasure and pain danced along the same lines constantly and while Rosalie hadn't said a thing. They both knew she fucking loved it.

"Bella, I swear to you if you start…" Alice trailed off, letting her threat hang

"Why you always blaming me?" Bella declared as they finally broke their kiss.

In all honesty, Rosalie did this stuff more often than the brunette. Riling her up, knowing the brunette would cave relatively soon. Her resistance to all things Rosalie was known to be practically non-existent. She especially loved doing it when Alice was waiting on Bella for something knowing it would piss the pixie of a vampire off but it was payback the blonde decided.

"Because you started it. A simple kiss Bella, not light porn" Alice chastised as Anna and Victoria dutifully dragged Rosalie away

"Same thing" Bella pouted as she watched Rosalie climb into the passenger seat of Victoria's Jeep

"Two days and she'll be all yours" Alice smiled as she hugged Bella tightly

"Have fun and stuff" Bella grunted

"We will. If you get a lap dance, make sure you get rid of all the glitter" Alice chirped

" _Excuse me?_ " Rosalie called from the car. Clearly having already recovered from her lust induced haze.

"No lap dances" Bella quickly assured the blonde before glaring at Alice who was giggling as she hopped into the car with Rosalie, Victoria and Charlotte.

The last having arrived with her mate a few months ago and never left after perfectly hitting it off with the Denali Coven and Bella. It was meant to be a short hello as to not crowd the newborn but they'd blended in so damn well they never left. Not that anyone expected them too. Bella's newborn year of isolation and acclimation had simply turned into one giant family vacation. Extended family like the Denali Coven and the Whitlock's included. Things like diet differences not even an issue for any of them.

Bella, Jasper, Edward, Emmett, and Peter all stood dutifully in the driveway waving their farewells.

Assured that their mates were out of sight, they turned to one another,

"So gameplan?" Peter questioned eagerly as he eyed Emmett. After all as best man it was Emmett's duty to plan the party,

"Fuck shit up" Emmett grinned.

A simple but effective plane that _all_ of them were good at. No matter how much Edward tried to act responsible and deny it.

"I like the way you think" Jasper nodded

"Okay, so everybody hunts and meets back here in an hour?" Edward questioned

"Yes" Emmett nodded

"Fuck shit up on 3?" Peter questioned as he stuck his hand into the center of their circle

"Yeah, we'll go over the plan in the hotel room" Emmett nodded as everyone stuck their hands in

"1. 2. 3." Bella counted off

"FUCK SHIT UP!"

* * *

They drew eyes like moth to a flame. Between their pale skin and inhuman beauty, everyone noticed them down in Miami.

"Okay, I'm telling all of you right now. Bella and the guys, are going to have a night of complete and utter chaos and debauchery. _Without_ cheating. I will not be outdone, do you understand what I'm saying to you?" Kate questioned

"So in other words, we're going to...as Emmett would put it; Fuck shit up?" Alice chirped eagerly

"I'd like that, yes"

"I'm down. How about it sugar?" Charlotte inquired

"God yes" Rosalie sighed. She'd been dreading the whole cliche club hopping thing all week, she knew it would quickly lose it's shine. Especially when they would have no mate to work off the sexual frustration they'd put themselves in from spending all night girnding on one another. Vampire's were sexual beings...it didn't take a lot to get them going.

"Too bad we can't get drunk" Victoria huffed

"If we start drinking now and heavily. We will have a good and decent buzz going by around 1 in the morning" Charlotte announced checking the time that read 9 pm

"What? Since when?" Kate declared

"We can drink only two things. Liquor and blood, both of them have to go somewhere" Charlotte smirked

"All my life" Kate mourned for all the time she wasted bored and sober when she could've at least been drunk.

"Son of a bitch. Let's go people" Irina declared with a level of one tract mindedness often regulated to only hunting.

She hadn't been anywhere near intoxicated in literally centuries.

She had shit to make up for.

She was hunting alright. She was hunting for a drunken night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of the week!

I really like that you guys like it so far.

Yes, I'll admit this will have a bit of a Hangover feel to it but not really...?

You'll see what I'm talking about.

Guy's if you have a prompt send it through Private Messaging please. It'll be easier to keep track of it that way.

Forgive any grammar and punctuation mistakes. Please and thank you.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

Rosalie was honestly, well and truly buzzed and so were the others. Except Alice, Alice was well beyond buzzed at this point. So used to not being like regular humans they had failed to take one important thing into consideration. Alice was a smaller body and would therefore require less alcohol.

It was all moot now though because alcohol tasted amazing and actually having a brain as sharp as theirs be fuzzy was refreshing. Nevermind if Alice was actually dancing rather than walking like a normal fucking person. Charlotte wasn't much larger than Alice and her mouth was absolutely scandalous, if you could understand what the hell she was talking about, because some of her analogies didn't make any sense.

* * *

Their first stop had been a party boat. Apparently for someone's going away party, they didn't care. The music was good, it was spacious and more importantly, alcohol was present and readily available.

No one batted an eye at their presence seeing as though the only requirement was being attractive and swimwear. Shallow, yes, but she didn't make the rules.

Donned in bikinis and short shorts they found their little niche, near the bar and close enough to one of the 3 dance floors.

"Hello ladies" he was an attractive baby faced human with a not so impressive semi in his board shorts

Diamond ring studded left hands were quickly raised leaving him to turn a hopeful look onto Tanya, Kate, and Irina,

"Want to dance?" Irina questioned deciding to at least leave him with a memory of a lifetime for being so brave. Rosalie smirked into her drink, happy she actually could be the one to raise a ringed left hands after all these years. Not even present and Bella was still gifting her with the little things.

"Uh yeah sure"

"Cool...call me when the body shots start" Irina called over her shoulder as she led the blissfully dazed human onto the dancefloor

"What Irina said" Victoria announced as she dragged Rosalie onto the dancefloor

"All this dancing" Alice chirped and then frowned, "...I'm jealous. Char" Alice declared

"Let's go girly" Charlotte grinned as she led the already dancing pixie to the dancefloor

"I have a feeling that this will be the theme of the night" Anna noted

"That's because you are far too responsible for your own good" Tanya smirked as she watched Kate join Victoria and Rosalie

"What's your excuse?"

"I'm a coven leader"

"Bullshit"

"Well of course, and my partners are taken"

"Bitch, what am I?"

"But who's going to listen out for the body shots?"

"...Tanya, in case you haven't noticed; we're vampires"

"So….?"

"We'd hear them announce it, if they whispered it"

"... _oh_. Yeah, you're right. Come on. Someone gave Rosalie glow sticks and I want in" Tanya announced as she dragged Anna into the fray. Intent to locate and then acquire several glow sticks for her own use.

Anna just wanted to know when the fuck Rosalie got so good at twirling things when she was sure the blonde in question had neer twirled anything like that in her entire existence. Also, when the fuck had she obtained so many?

* * *

The boat docked just after 1 in the morning and they were all decently buzzed.

Alice, Charlotte, and Irina were covered in glitter from a glitter shower none of them quite recalled being anywhere near.

Rosalie, Tanya, and Kate had enough glow sticks and glow necklaces to start their own store on the beach right then and there.

Victoria and Anna were more concerned in securing the giant inflatable gorilla and dolphin from the on boat pool.

"Where are we going?" Kate hummed. For a 1000 and plus year old vampire, she was awful mesmerized by the glow sticks in her hand.

"War!" Alice declared as she danced across the sand

"War?" Charlotte questioned

It was not necessarily her cup of tea on how to continue the night but she was feeling a little feisty and she'd happily cut a bitch if that's where the night took them.

"Hmmm? Oh no, that's not right. I mean wardrobe change" Alice giggled

"Taxi" Tanya nodded as they flagged down one of the many waiting to pick people up

The taxi driver looked like he'd just been told he'd won a million dollars as the girls piled into his car. Which is why he didn't bother telling them that they couldn't bring the inflatables into the car or even blink an eye at the mess they'd make with all that damn glitter.

No one would believe him though, he _never_ got this lucky. He always got the drunks that could barely keep their heads straight and were far too old to be upset when a girl or guy young enough to be their child turned them down.

He pulled up in front of their hotel, the W, they were rich girls and he heavily doubted they'd say yes to his one request.

"Will you wait for us? You can keep the meter running" Anna questioned as she liberated her inflatable dolphin from the car

"Sure, under one condition" he nodded eagerly

"Tanya, quick flash him" Anna declared as she waved the strawberry-blonde over

"Did he ask for my tits specifically?" Tanya frowned as she made her way over hands at the ready

"No, no flashing. I just want a picture"

"A picture of my tits?"

"No just a group picture of all of us together"

"Oh, who's taking this?" Tanya questioned waving the taximan's phone around curiously

"It has a timer, right?" Alice chirped as she glanced over at the wide eyed man who was contemplating why he'd turned down someone that attractive and willing to show them off

"Yeah, a timer" 3 pictures later he was waving bye to the 8 girls who had somewhere along the line of the picture taking had decided that his name was Craig.

Who the hell was he to correct them?

* * *

They reappeared less than an hour later, dressed and ready for a night of club hopping in Miami.

One stop to at a 24 hour shipping place to ship off all of their clothes and spoils of the night and then they were off. He didn't ask despite the one he learned to be Alice mumbling about saving the treasure from the pirates.

He dropped them off after being tipped an extra hundred and watched them walk straight into a club despite the obnoxiously long line waiting outside. No one even batted an eye at the sight and he chuckled in wonder of it all. Some people just had life a whole lot easier when they looked like something out of a wet dream.

Three minutes into their first club and Rosalie and Tanya had once again gained several glow sticks,

"What is it with them and glow sticks?" Anna questioned

"I don't know….oh sparkles. Char, sparkles" Alice chirped already dragging a willing Irina through crowds towards the glitter foam pit

"Dance?" Victoria grinned

"Yes" Kate nodded as she dragged both Victoria and Anna into the bumping and grinding bodies. At the very epicenter was Tanya and Rosalie, twirling glow sticks and grinding to their heart's content against one another.

Rosalie loved the colors of the twirling glow sticks. They reminded her of Bella in some round about way. It was like her own personal strobe light show, all of it so pretty. She wanted to paint Bella in rainbows and have her twirl around. They could always have their own private pride parade.

The drinks of course readily flowed though no one noticed that it had long gone past the point that anyone human could drink and still be alive. They were all now caught up in the lust inducing haze of what, essentially 4, succubi could do when they released their inhibitions on the unsuspecting humans around. Carlisle told Jasper and Bella not to induce orgies, he said _nothing_ about Tanya, Kate, Irina, and Rosalie. Clearly he forgot that disco club in 72' when they had gotten awful close and they'd been stone cold sober. A mistake as they often forgot Rosalie's own status as succubi was a little ambiguous.

* * *

They only managed to make it through 4 clubs before it was far too late….or too early to keep going.

Charlotte had been wrong though, vampires couldn't _just_ get buzzed. They could get awful fucking close to being plastered. It was one hell of a sight to truly behold.

Which is why Rosalie was currently hotwiring a car since Irina lost the keys,

"I can' believe you lost the keys" Tanya huffed

"I can't believe you're naked" Irina huffed. No one was sure when the coven leader had lost her dress but sure enough, they'd looked up to see Tanya covered in glow stick and necklaces and no dress

"...don't change the subject"

"Got it" Rosalie huffed as she sat up, the car now purring to life as they pulled off in the black Escalade…and ignoring the police sirens.

Music blasting as they continued to drive, heading straight for the airport.

"Ugh, damn cops are stuck behind us. Pull over Rose" Anna grunted as she waved them on by

"Great. Now they stopped" Kate huffed

"Guess we can go then" Victoria shrugged as she waved her blonde sister onward

"What the hell?" Alice grumped as the police cars started following them again

The thoughts journey was slow as it made its way to the forefront of Charlotte's mind as she watched the sirens flash,

"Craig!" the southern vampire declared triumphantly

"Who the fuck is Craig?" Victoria grunted

"Huh?...Oh. He's uh….our taxi driver"

"Our taxi driver? Why would we need him….if...we...have….a car…?" Rosalie mumbled as realization slowly dawned on her

"We stole a car" Anna mumbled

"And now the cops are chasing us" Irina mumbled

"And I'm naked" Tanya declared

" _Why_ are you naked?"

"Don't make this about me"

"Should we pull over?"

"Are you drunk?" Victoria demanded

"Probably" Irina nodded with wide eyes

"All of you shut up" Rosalie hissed.

The blonde glanced in the rearview mirror. They were honestly getting chased by the cops in the wee hours of the morning in Miami. If they pulled over, there was a lot they couldn't account for such as their lack of fingerprints because they were definitely going to jail. She was supposed to be getting married tomorrow. They would not make it out in time. She wondered who the fucks bright idea it was to allow vampires to get drunk and more importantly, how did _eight_ fucking vampires _accidently_ steal a car? How did eight vampires simply _forget_ they didn't have a car to begin with and then proceed to not notice they were being chased by cops? How the fuck did Tanya lose her clothes and no one notice? Why was Alice _still_ fucking dancing?

"Bridge" Rosalie mumbled

"Bridge?" Anna questioned

"We find a bridge and we swim home...right?" Victoria questioned

"...Yeah" the blonde nodded. No one needed to know her plan was to imitate a bridge troll until they could slip away.

They ended up on the Macarthur Causeway,

"Jump on 3?" Irina questioned.

All were poised to jump out the now open car doors and into the water below,

"Sounds good" Alice nodded eagerly

"Wrong way sugar" Charlotte mumbled as she turned the pixie of a vampire around

"Right….sound good. Let's jump!" Alice declared before she was leaping out the moving car

"That wasn't 3 you bitch" Irina hissed as they all quickly followed the plummeting and giggling pixie into the water below.

"They fucking jumped" Officer Laz mumbled in awe

"Best call the Coast Guards" Officer Ryans mumbled as he grabbed the radio

"Also that car is still going" Officer Laz noted off handedly as he watched the water to see if any of them would resurface

"Son of a bitch. Laz go!" Officer Ryans shouted as the car continued to speed on. It was clearly decelerating but wouldn't be stopping anytime soon unless it hit something.

* * *

Vampires were much like animals in many cases. Including the ability to find their way places when they were injured or distressed. Which was a good thing because they didn't even _begin_ to sober up until they were exiting the water to quickly dart across Nicaragua before re-entering the water to continue their swim back to Alaska.

If there was ever a time where Rosalie wanted to simply just turn around and bury herself alive, it was the moment they returned home to owl eyed Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar, and Carmen,

"Wh….Why…..is Tanya naked?" Carmen questioned

"Better yet, why do _you_ have clothes on?" Tanya challenged

"I…..like them?"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Okay then, why are all of you wet?" Carlisle questioned

" _That's_ none of your business, you're mated" Kate stated matter o' factly

"...huh?"

"You heard me, dirty old man"

"You're older than _me_ "

"Then you shouldn't question your elders" Kate huffed

Seizing the opportunity as they were all too confused to continue the conversation they all darted upstairs. All eager to shower, change, and _never_ speak of that night again.

"Best Bachelorette night….ever" Rosalie mumbled once they were all safely piled into Alice and Jasper's room.

"Hands down" Alice giggled

"How do you think Bella and the boys did?" Anna questioned curiously

" _Worse_ " Victoria noted without missing a beat. At their wildest she was sure they wouldn't hold a flame to Bella and the boys.

"Without a doubt"

* * *

They were running,

"I want that ass" a gruff voice declared from behind

"You leave me alone" Emmett screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Final chapter of the week!

 **Announcement!**

Chapter 4 will be posted on Thursday since I only wrote 5 chapters on my own.

So far I've gotten only one prompt. I'm not sure if you guys are waiting to see what I wrote before I send them in but yeah...

If you do have a prompt send it through Private Messaging please. It'll be easier to keep track of it that way.

Stay away from the chicken, I have plans lol!

Forgive any grammar and punctuation mistakes. Please and thank you.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

Bella eyed the motel bed carefully. She could _see_ all the stains that they hadn't gotten out and one of them looked like it was moving. In fact she was pretty sure some of those stains had fucking stains. Emmett told her hotel….this was _not_ a hotel.

"Why are we here?" Bella questioned. She also wanted to know why, they had to get spray tans but decided against it. It wasn't very thick and it could easily slip to the back of her mind if she didn't focus on it too much.

"Gameplan, we don't need a hotel room. Just a few minutes to talk" Emmett explained

"Fine, but if that stain twitches one more time. I'm burning this whole place down"

"I second that thought" Edward mumbled

"Don't worry it will be. Now, first off, it's come to my attention that we can get buzzed. So my question is; is that as far as we can go?" Emmett questioned all eyes turning to Bella with curious hope

Bella hummed as she opened her mind to her power as simple as flipping a switch. Sometimes they treated her as google, which she would complain about if she didn't do the same thing and didn't think it was fuck awesome.

"Not just buzzed….damn near somewhere between plastered and flat out shit faced drunk" Bella grinned excitedly

"Fucking yes and you and Jasper can imitate any drug effects right?" Emmett questioned

"Just find us the right person" Jasper grinned eagerly

As long as it wasn't ecstacy, they'd be following the rules of not inducing an orgy.

"I'm thinking shrooms and cocaine" Peter grinned

"No. Trust me….just….no." Bella mumbled

She'd witnessed that particular mix. Someone was 100% guaranteed to lose a body part and then try to beat people with it. It was not hypothetical, she and Jamal had experienced the struggle of trying to hold down a person high off shrooms and cocaine that was trying to cut his own hand off to smack someone in order to challenge them to a duo. If they were all that fucked up, they'd make the news for sure as the gang running around Vegas terrorizing people with limbs.

"How about LSD and cocaine?" Edward offered

"...Yes" Bella nodded. They'd be fucked up but they would have a better chance of keeping all of their limbs attached

"But like mostly cocaine or we'll be on the news fighting imaginary gorillas with dragons for hands" Jasper noted

"Cool, you're the boss" Emmett nodded before pulling out the cowboy hat out of the box he had brought along, "Pockets on the inside. For the one phone we brought, two bank cards, our I.D.'s and the wad of cash." the hat was perched on Jasper's head

"So what's the duffel bag for?" Jasper questioned

"Wardrobe changes" Emmett grinned

"And the reason behind Peter's glasses…?" Edward inquired

"Hidden camera with a 72 hour battery life and strong enough connection to transmit to the cloud. This shit must be recorded because there's a chance we won't remember all of this after tonight" Peter grinned eagerly. He'd always wanted to forget stuff in a haze of liquor..it seemed like a jolly good time.

"...Fair enough" the mind reader conceded

"So club first?" Bella questioned

"Let's do this people" Emmett grinned as he stuck his hand into the center of the circle followed by the others,

"Fuck shit up on 3"

* * *

Happily buzzed and enjoying the effects of a 30% LSD and 70% cocaine mix courtesy of their second club stop, they entered the first stop on Emmett's secret game plan.

"Where are wee?" Edward mumbled as he brushed off the annoying ass fairy that kept sitting on his shoulder trying to tell him what people were thinking

"Dance competition" Emmett grunted as he sidestepped the ant-dog on the floor as he headed for the sign in table

"Oh boy" Bella grinned as she wiggled her hips in excitement

"Bells"

"Me...that's me"

"Put this on" he handed her a sequined salsa jumper to match his own

"We're dancing too?"

"Yeah, we're partners….we're going to win!"

"Fuck yeah" Bella grunted as she took the sequined top and pants and followed the walking unicorn snake into the changing rooms

"Do they know how to salsa?" Edward questioned

"What? We can't eat salsa" Jasper frowned at his brother

"Or guac" Peter added, he'd tried

"Oh okay" Edward nodded as if he'd been given some deep level of understanding from the answers given to him. Which he had, he now knew that they couldn't eat salsa….or guac according to Peter.

Bella and Emmett met up with the other contestants awaiting their turn,

"Who's going to lead?" Bella questioned. Despite her inhibiterated state, competition always got her to focus a bit better

"I think it's the one with the dick" Emmett noted confusedly

They both paused to glance at their own crotches. Bella's own bulge was in no way visible but they both knew it to be there.

"I'm taller?" Emmett offered

"Okay, let's go with that" Bella nodded in agreement as they shook on it.

Peter, Jasper, and Edward watched from the audience as the rest of the competition danced on and on,

"Dude, the visuals are amazing" Peter mumbled as he swayed to the dancing seagull above the performing couple

"Yeah, it's a mermaid that kind of looks like Anna" Edward hummed as he waved at the swaying mermaid

"It's a fucking seagull dummy" Peter grunted

"Next to the floor is Isabella and Emmett" the announcer declared, carrying both of their names with heavy latin inflection

"We've been pronouncing his name wrong all these years" Jasper mourned as they moved closer to the stage as "Quimbara" by Celia Cruz came on.

Despite intoxication levels that would leave human's either hospitalized, in the ground, or at the very least unable to have proper motor skills. Vampire's apparently had no such hang-ups as Emmett and Bella easily outdanced the competition to their first place trophy.

Out of their outfits and back into more club ready clothes, they left with a ribbon while their award money and trophy were agreed to be mailed to their provided address first thing in the morning.

"I still want to dance" Bella mumbled as she wiggled her hips

"Coming right up" Emmett grinned as he eventually managed to lead them to the club that was notorious for having random dance offs…..he'd done his research. Plus it was a good warm up for the finale.

* * *

After full on dance off routines they came up with on the fly they eventually made their way into a karaoke bar and into the middle of their nightly karaoke-off.

"Should you sing?" Bella questioned Edward curiously as they awaited their turn

"No, you should definitely sing" Edward mumbled

"I bought a CD, we have to pick it up after they film all the performances so make sure it's really good" Peter mumbled as he fiddled with his shirt

"Okay, do I have back up dancers?" Bella questioned

"I got you boo" Jasper nodded with a flip of his wrist

At some point in the night he'd convened with the rainbow mouse and decided to let out his inner sassy black girl.

"Pick the songs?" Bella offered to Edward

In the end "Take On Me", "I Will Survive" and "I Wanna Dance with Somebody" won out with "Don't Stop Believin'" and "I Want It That Way" as back up,

"Let's do this shit!" Peter huffed

"Our last group for round 1. Welcome to the stage; A Lady and 4 G's"

Despite having never planned a routine all were in sync as if they'd been doing this all there lives.

Their trip to the second round was a no brainer as 8 competitors were quickly cut down to 4, though the favorite to win was pretty damn clear.

* * *

Lydia, was a college graduate celebrating her last semester of education with a trip to Vegas followed by a trip to Disneyland and then Disney World….she'd earned it after 6 years in college. She and her friends had no real reason for ending up in a karaoke bar except for all of their joint and weird fascination with watching heavily intoxicated people attempt to be organized and sing….badly.

So imagine her well and fully impressed to watch 5 clearly heavily intoxicated and deadly attractive people get on stage and do a full blown routine as if they were a touring band with a singer that could actually _sing_.

"You think they're all going to fuck her after this?" Alexis giggled.

4 drunk guys and 1 drunk girl, in any setting it was kind of expected, sad to say.

"They're not usually supposed to be as smashed as she is and doubt it, they're giving off major life-buddy vibes" Emma replied for her

"What she said" Lydia nodded

"'You're just saying that because you want the chick" Alexis giggled again

"Or one of the boys" Lydia smirked as she began to recognize "I Will Survive"

Lydia was not all surprised to see Elaine up and dancing along. Really the moment alcohol touched her lips she used it as an excuse to dance. Which she supposed was fair because Elaine was good at plenty of things but dancing was without a shadow of a doubt _not_ one of those things.

"They're so good" Alexis cheered, you would think they were at a concert and not at a karaoke bar

"We should follow them" Elaine declared. Had Lydia been sober in this she would've shut down Elaine's second favorite thing to do when drunk; stalk people she found attractive. Except Lydia wasn't sober and she wanted to try her luck at getting into the brunette girl's pants. She had a feeling that singing and dancing weren't her only talents.

There chance came in the winner's encore as they drunkenly followed out the still singing group out and into the hot night air.

"Where to next?" they heard the crazy haired one ask loudly

"Strip club" the largest one boomed as he raised the duffle bag in triumph

"The flower will kill me" the brunette declared looking around as if someone would pop out of nowhere and bludgeon her to death

"We're not viewing the merchandise" the big one grinned with a wiggle of his eyebrows

"Then why the hell we going?" the one with the glasses questioned

"We _are_ the merchandise" the large one boomed, Lydia actually felt her heart stutter at that

"We're going to be strippers?" the girl questioned excitedly

"We're going to be strippers in a strip club competition" it was then that Lydia knew there was indeed a God because only the Devil would set up something so sinfully amazing and you can't have one without the other.

"I want the pole" the girl declared with a fist pump

"Pole is all yours boo" the cowboy declared with a flick of his wrist

* * *

They'd arrived last so they would be going on last. One look around ensured that the audience would be very appreciative of Bella's unique physique.

"You sure you got this Bells? We need to win" Emmett noted

"Yes, what I did with Rose...child's play" Bella grinned as she leafed through the music

"We have to pick someone from the audience….they'll know" Peter whispered conspiratley

"Find a nice one and then we can just make her night"

"...that works" Emmett nodded

"Ladies, Gents and everyone in between. I hope you didn't empty out your pockets because we go one more group. Put your hands together for the Bedroom Unicorns?!"

"Who the _fuck_ picked that shit?" Bella questioned as they made their jog onto the stage

"It's good fucking name" Peter defended.

* * *

Helen looked on, her interest reluctantly peaked at the final group that made their way onto the stage.

She'd just found out her husband had been cheating on her for nearly a year and had managed to knock up the neighbors 20 year old daughter. She wanted to be home drowning her misery in lots and lots of wine. Not in Vegas being reminded that she was well out of her prime for attracting anyone. Her friends of course thought otherwise although she was convinced they were using this as an excuse to feed their closet bisexual urges. Helen didn't see the point in hiding it when they were all married or divorced but it wasn't her problem.

She looked on in intrigue, her eyes drawn to the only female of the group as fedora's were lowered low over eyes as the lights dimmed and they waited for the music to start.

The opening chords to "Bump, Bump, Bump" coming on.

Helen watched in awe as people forwent the simple idea of throwing singles for chucking every bill in their possession onto the stage. She was standing now, out of sheer need to see the stage because it was blocked by all the standing bodies. Pants had come off and one glimpse at what the brunette was packing and there had been a stampede to the stage for a closer look as well as to make a good impression for the second song.

By now they all knew that the second song meant somebody would grace the stage and everyone wanted to be on their stage receiving that dance. They waited like eager little puppies waiting to get picked as the group convened on the stage while they procured a round bench for center stage.

Helen watched completely enraptured as the brunette stepped out from the group toying with her suspenders. Never in her life had she experienced the sensation of all the wind being completely sucked out of her like this before. Not even when she found out her husband was cheating. Her hazel eyes met pale blue grey eyes and she was utterly hooked as she stood and made her way to the stage on the girl's come hither motion as the "Thong Song" began. If anyone was sober enough they would've realized the simple trance Bella's eye contact had put the woman in,

"Hold that for me beautiful" the brunette smirked as she sat the fedora on her head and lowered her until she was laying in the center of the circular bench. A circular bench that she now realized was actually mobile as they began to slowly rotate it.

There was more cheering but she wasn't aware of much more than being the epicenter of the most erotic strip tease to ever exist. They were all so fucking _big_. She'd always enjoyed the song but she had a new level of love for Sisqo now.

She watched as they turned and strutted to the edge of the stage. The motion on each of them heavily erotic as they continued their gyrations for the crowd.

* * *

They'd been named the obvious winners but they were enjoying the attention far too much to get off stage. Not that anyone was complaining.

"Uh Bella?" Peter mumbled as he bumped her shoulder as they turned to catch sight of a particularly rabid audience member with eyes and hands for Emmett.

A particularly firm grip on her ankle stopped the brunette from going to her brother's aid and effectively pulling her attention. She looked down into the crazy eyes of a red headed woman in her late 30's,

"I've found my unicorn" she growled out in a scratchy smokers voice that had Peter quickly retreating,

"Oh no run" Bella declared sounded oddly like a drugged old man as she pulled her foot free and took off with the others following.

They burst through the back doors and into the alleyway of the strip club all barely dressed except for Bella.

Edward had no shirt.

Peter had no shoes and _one_ sock.

Jasper had on booty shorts with 'Juicy' bedazzled across the butt.

Then there was Emmett who had on ass-less leather chaps with no underwear for some reason or the other.

"Oh I love the way you think. I want that ass big boy" the rabid woman from the club declared in a heavy baritone voice drawing a squeak from Emmett as they once again took off.

At least….in their _minds_ they'd taken off at a decent human speed. In all reality it was more of a heavily exaggerated jog that their assailants quickly caught up to.

"My unicorn" the woman after Bella rasped out as she dove for the brunette

Surprisingly agile, she managed to get a hold of the pants, causing the rip away pants to do just that as the brunette doubled her efforts to get away.

"We've got to gooooo" Bella declared as shoved Edward out the way to get to the front of the pack. She would sacrifice him in a heartbeat to get away from that woman who was sniffing at Bella's pants as she continued to give chase.

"I want that ass" that baritone voice boomed

"You leave me alone" Emmett screamed


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1 of the week!

I really like that you guys like it so far.

I feel like this one has a few awkward transitions, so yeah...I know.

You'll see what I'm talking about.

Guy's if you have a prompt send it through Private Messaging please. It'll be easier to keep track of it that way.

Forgive any grammar and punctuation mistakes. Please and thank you.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

Six hours until the wedding and no one had seen or heard from Bella or any of the boys as of yet,

"So you girls decide to come home early and Bella and the others decided they'd come home late?" Carlisle inquired

"You don't think….?" Esme trailed off not wanting to put the thought into the universe. She'd let someone else say it out loud and then be held responsible for calling down such shit karma on them.

"That they got arrested and decided not to call us?" Carlisle questioned knowingly

"Doubt it" Eleazar noted

"I just want to know why they left their phones?" Charlotte mumbled eyeing the 5 devices on the coffee table

"I can't believe you're not worried" Alice glared at Rosalie

A look to which the blonde rolled her eyes at. She'd be the first vampire to go grey and then bald if she were to stress about everything Bella got into like Alice wanted her to.

"You forget, I can feel her. She's been getting closer...simply taking her time. I'll start worry at hour 3" she replied.

Of course what she really meant is she was going to start yanking on the bond so the brunette would get the fucking idea to speed the fuck _up_.

"How messed up do you think they're coming back?" Victoria questioned

"What do you mean, they're vampires?" Carmen questioned

" _Right_ " Victoria nodded as they sent Rosalie a pointed look

Depending on how long ago they had stopped drinking liquor would greatly alter how long it would take them to sober up. They may just not have enough time to sober them up for the wedding and Rosalie absolutely refused to marry a drunk Bella. Especially since she didn't know what a drunk Bella entailed. She imagined it couldn't be good though, especially when it would _be_ just a drunk Bella.

Catching the hint and thinking along the same lines the blonde immediately brought the ever present need for her mate when she wasn't around to the forefront of her mind. It was easy to let the need for her mate consume her briefly before beating it back so it wouldn't completely overtake her in a tsunami of depression. Which would ensure Rosalie becoming a needy and weeping mess until Bella showed up. A concept not unique to her as all mated vampires experienced it, to some capacity. As well as the physical discomfort of their separation growing as time apart increased. It was the manipulation of the bond that seemed to be unique to only she and Bella.

* * *

In something less than an hour the sound of cursing, bicycle bells being rung, and crunching of foliage met the vampire's ears inside. Accompanied by someone blasting the 'Pina Colada' song as they sang along.

"Oh this is going to be good" Kate grinned as she quickly headed outside

"Oh my God" Anna mumbled as Bella and the others emerged from the trees.

Rosalie had _so_ many questions yet she didn't want to know the answer to _any_ of them. She could only watch, completely mystified, as they swerved in and out haphazardly on chopper styled adult tricycles with off-roading wheels.

"Why are none of you actually dressed right?" Alice mumbled

"Oh Peter where are your shoes….why do you only have one sock?" Charlotte sighed. She had never come across a vampire incapable of retaining both of their socks quite like Peter before. It was like some kind of morbid gift.

"Those are assless chaps aren't they?" Victoria smirked eyeing the leather fringe pants on Emmett

Rosalie didn't even bat an eye at Bella's lack of pants. She _knew_ the brunette would come back missing clothes. Everyday she left the house there was a chance Bella wouldn't come back fully clothed. No, what the blonde was more concerned about was the pink lawn flamingo that Bella seemed to be guarding carefully.

"Someone want to explain to me what's going on?" Carlisle inquired

"I believe they are high" Eleazar noted

"We can take drugs too?" Kate declared in an outrage

" _No_ , but you do have two empaths that can imitate the emotional effects of drugs" Eleazar replied as he eyed her suspiciously

"Oh right and then Bella can do that honing thing so they're probably stuck in a loop right now, huh?" Kate muttered feeling a little dumb.

Bella's own ability had long ago discovered a better and more efficient way for Jasper's power to work subtly removing the blanket effect unless needed. The downside being that if the two were using their powers together the emotions they were weaving into people could end up trapping everyone involved with the two empaths on either end of the infinite loop until one of them broke said loop.

"So uh, how are we going to break it?" Anna questioned grimacing as Emmett and Edward collided while still cycling in the front yard.

Something the effectively confirmed Victoria's suspicion on just what type of pants the large vampire had on in the process.

"Kate could always shock Jasper" Irina offered

"Why Jasper?" Alice huffed

"Because it doesn't work on Bella" Rosalie shrugged

"Are you going to attack me if I do this?" Kate inquired wary of Alice at the moment. Mates were not something to mess with if one wished to continue existing.

"Yes, just hurry up" the pixie of a vampire huffed

"Howdy" Jasper drawled with a wave as Kate neared him

"Sorry" Kate offered as she grabbed his shoulder

Jasper's pained yelp was not in the least bit amusing. The grabbing of his butt and the instant wet spot on the front of his 'Juicy' shorts though….hilarious.

"Did you just….?" Kate trailed off

"Oh no bitch, how dare you tingle my butthole?" Jasper hissed in outrage as he quickly headed for the house still a sassy sway to his walk as his mind slowly began to clear.

"So….I guess you guys had fun?" Anna smirked offering Edward a helping hand to stand

"We won things" Peter nodded ominously

"Really….where are they?" Charlotte smiled as she helped Peter off of the tricycle

"Mail" Bella hummed draping herself lazily against Rosalie's side who could only roll her eyes in response. Really no one would blame her for flipping and bitching Bella out but she honestly didn't feel the need to. The wedding was still hours away, a vampire could get a lot done in an hour. As long as Bella showed up sober and on time, Rosalie was perfectly fine.

"This is ridiculous" Alice huffed angrily

"They need to detox, we have no idea how long they've been under the influence of Bella and Jasper's powers" Charlotte sighed

"Plan E it is" Alice declared

"What happened to the other ones?" Victoria mumbled

"They're trashed. They wheeled out of the forest and ran right over them"

"...Forget I asked"

"Good. Tanya, Irina, and Kate I need you go hunting for these guys. Char, put them in the basement and don't let them come out until they start making sense. Victoria, Anna, Esme, Rose and I are going to move all of this to the cottage by the lake. The rest of you know your jobs" Alice rattled off

"Is that why you had them build that cottage?" Anna questioned

"Yes, they can't be trusted." Alice glared pointedly at the still recovering group, "Rosalie! I don't care if sex has mellowed you out, you need to be bitchier right now"

"Well...damn" Kate chuckled

"Why aren't you gone yet?" Rosalie glared at the older blonde

"Some things are just suggestions" Kate huffed as she, Tanya, and Irina took off in search of something to feed the still recovering group

"I want to be that fucked up" Irina huffed as they ran

"Tell me about it, although Peter looked like he had trouble holding his head up" Tanya mused

* * *

A sober Bella climbed into the passenger seat of the white Jeep that had been purchased just for this day,

"So...nervous?" Emmett smirked as they pulled off with Jasper and Edward in the back seat

"No...yes" Bella huffed

"You'll do just fine, there's nothing to worry about" Edward encouraged

"What if the dock collapses while we're standing on it. We're pretty damn heavy and it might not be built to hold that weight"

"Okay it just might. Now that you've put that into the universe but it won't. Use your knowy thingie"

"Oh right...but I want to be surprised"

"Well you sure as hell will be surprised when the dock collapses"

"Emmett, not helping" Jasper chuckled to which the giant vampire shrugged with a grin

"You're overthinking it Bella. Getting here high of our asses was the hard part. Now you just stand where Alice's points you to and repeat when told to" Jasper explained

"Is that your universal rule when it come to the pixie?" Bella smirked

"Yes and it keeps my sex life alive and well"

"Didn't think you were into that kind of kinky stuff"

"I'm into a lot of things"

"Oh I _know_ "

"Hey, you're not supposed to use it"

"You forget, I'm a girl. I get girl time gossip from time to time and Alice is not shy"

"...Son of a bitch"

"Oh yeah. Also Edward, Anna really does have a gambling problem"

" _God_ I know" the mind reader groaned

A command to go mingle was all they got from the cottage before they were turning and heading down the path to the dock looking over Portage lake that they'd built. Rows of seats lined either side of the extended dock which is where guest mingled as they waited for the wedding to begin.

Off to the far left was an elevated tent that would hold the reception courtesy of Bella's on ingenuity after several trips around to check out reception halls.

It wasn't a large wedding by human standards with the only people present being the Cullen's, Denali's, the Whitlock's, and the Volturi. It was quite large though by vampire standards because while mated vampires getting married was often a common thing in their world; it was also not that big of a deal in the vampire world. It was simply because most vampire's came from times when marriage was held in high regards and it's values were so heavily ingrained within them that it was near impossible not to marry their mate when they came across them. Except that's where it stopped a married mated couple was no different than a mated couple that never married, it held no stock past the human values of things. So with that knowledge and Rosalie's very private ways, they'd kept the wedding small and personable.

* * *

Marcus smiled as he took his seat, he'd been looking forward to this wedding since he'd gotten the invitation. It was so very soothing to see Bella and Rosalie around one another, it was the only instance in which he wished he was an empath to experience their love from an emotional level as well.

He watched as Bella made her way to the altar to stand next to Aro who would be marrying them today. He'd never come across a being so comfortable in their own skin even with all of the awkwardness. Her strides were languid, controlled, and precise. No movements were wasted and above all it was primal. She was constantly flirting along the lines of leisure and attack. Most vampires were very obvious as they moved from the leisure to attack, everything shifted and it wasn't seamless. Bella was not one of those vampires though, he could tell she could slip into attack seamlessly. So seamlessly that her opponent very well may not notice she'd done it therefore making her absolutely lethal.

He watched as Alice, Emmett, Victoria, Jasper, and Anna made their way down the aisle to the altar as well. It was no surprise to him to see Emmett was Bella's best man...the two of them had a beautiful bond as well.

Edward at the piano playing signalled everyone to stand as Rosalie and Carlisle emerged from the small cottage. He expected she would make a beautiful bride, Rosalie's beauty was only challenged by the girl she was marrying. Yet even with these expectations, he didn't quite suspect her to look so ethereal. Her blonde hair seemed to frame her face like a golden halo and her dress clung to her curves but flowed beautifully. He looked to Bella to see her reaction and smiled, she only had eyes for Rosalie and as the blondes neared, she stood a little taller and a little straighter.

He wondered if she realized that everything she did for the blonde was different. He wondered if she knew that she stood a little straighter. He knew it wasn't because the blonde demanded it but because she simply commanded so much of the brunette's attention. He watched in fascination as the mating blonde seemed to strum excitedly between the two. The beautiful and peaceful smile on Rosalie's face and the awestruck one on Bella's betrayed nothing of how much was truly going on within them. Yet still he couldn't help but wonder if they could do what he'd been curious about all his life. Had they learned to communicate to some extent over the bond?

It had always been a burning question for him. Every mated pair had a bond and they could always feel the painful tug of the bond when their mate wasn't near. They could also feeling the lessening of that tug as their mates grew closer. If a mate was in distress, either physical or emotional, it could always be felt across the bond. Which had raised the question if the bond could be manipulated to some extent for mates to communicate with one another. He was sure if any mated couple could achieve this, it was them.

Bella was simply repeating words, she had no idea what the fuck she was saying. She just knew if she just kept saying what Aro was prompting her to say then she could kiss Rosalie soon enough. Except she'd missed that part a bit too,

"Wait, now?" she questioned as she glanced over to Aro

"Yes. Now" he chuckled with a nod amid all the chuckles. He'd suspected she hadn't been paying much attention but this just confirmed it.

Confirmation now properly understood, the brunette wasted no time closing the gap to capture Rosalie's lips. Initially the plan had been for a sweet little kiss but the moment their lips met they'd been reminded of just how much they'd missed each other despite the fun they'd had the past night apart.

They pulled apart at the sound of the wolf whistles, Rosalie rolling her eyes as she hooked her arm in Bella's offered one and headed for the cottage at the end of the aisle. The others following mostly because Alice didn't trust them to keep their clothes on once left alone to wait for the reception to start.

* * *

Pictures taken followed by a Rosalie wardrobe change pre-luded the beginning of the wedding reception. A reception held not far from where the ceremony had taken place due to the tented dance floor Bella had decided to build rather than pick out one of the hotels nearby. Therefore making the transition from ceremony to reception much smoother and authentic. It also guaranteed that none of the occupants would have to be weighted down by the need to act human.

Such freedom in a vampire reception also changed the order of events but ensured there was no lull while people ate. It also saved the vampires from needing to smell said food because none was present.

Rosalie and Bella's grand entrance was….legendary. That's the only word Emmett could use to describe as Rosalie danced her way in with Bella behind her to "Tell Me Something Good". He wasn't sure the blonde would've signed off on the song but he was happy she had. He'd never seen the blonde so free in front of so many people. He had wondered what she would look like dancing in like that. It took a level of care-free and feel good he wasn't sure the blonde possessed but he was wrong. Also he hadn't expected Alec and Jane to be such good DJ's….how the fuck Bella knew that…..nevermind.

"Presenting to you Mrs. & Mrs. Swan for their first dance" Alec announced as he recognized the opening chords to a song he'd heard Bella working on rather recently ("All of Me" by John Legend").

"You wrote this?" Rosalie mumbled softly into Bella's neck where she'd rested her head, the urge to cry near overwhelming. Really this wedding shit was fucking with her reputation, she was ready to start bitching herself out for all of this emotions and shit she was feeling.

"Nothing was good enough" Bella replied simply.

She knew so many songs but she'd leafed through them all, searching for the right one to fit just exactly how she felt about Rosalie. Everything paled, none of it came could ever grasp it and well, neither could this song. Except this was was the closest she'd ever come to it, except this was only part 1 but that was a surprise.

"Thank you" the blonde mumbled as she pulled back to look Bella in the eyes

"Always" Bella replied kissing the blonde softly as she continued to whisk them across the dance floor.

The song and dance ended to a roar of applauses all occupants impressed whether or not they'd known of the brunette's particular skill.

The welcome speech was left for Esme and Carlisle to do. The lack of food meant the toasts followed directly behind.

Rosalie barely heard the toasts going up, her focus was more on the brunette next to her. She'd hidden it well from the others, being unbothered that she'd have no one at the wedding from her past but she'd known better. She could _feel_ the sadness from hearing the others throw up funny stories of how she'd cursed mating in the past and her complete aversion to being touched while they had no such stories for Bella as the only two people who would were absent and completely unaware.

"I'm ok" Bella assured her, the volume of her words so low she could barely hear it

She kissed the brunette, "You don't have to be"

The brunette nodded but didn't reply. She didn't have to, she got it. Life sucked and even when you had everything, you sometimes couldn't share it with the people you loved.

* * *

Esme smiled as she looked on. She knew her mate enough to know he was on Cloud 9 as he danced with Rosalie for the father and daughter dance. Rosalie wasn't much for surprises, giving or receiving. He'd been over the moon when she'd told him, because Rosalie hadn't asked, that he'd be giving her away. It was no secret that they hadn't had the best relationship because Rosalie blamed him for her status as a vampire. She'd really and truly been prepared to die that night and short of giving her a chance to kill the men who had violated her so terribly, she saw no reason as to why he'd turn her.

The clear tension was always palpable and constantly put a strain on their relationship. Carlisle had always feared that while he saw her as his daughter, his eldest, she didn't see him the same way. So he'd been elated to find out that she wanted him to give her away but when the music had started and she'd stuck her hand out for him to take…..the grin had only left his face in favor of a peaceful one.

Bella was truly a wonder because as she watched her mate and eldest daughter hold each other she knew none of it would've been possible without the brunette. Without the brunette Rosalie would've never become this at peace with being a vampire and forgiven Carlisle for changing her.

"You going to dance with me Mom E?" Bella smiled as she offered her hand to the woman

"Of course" Esme smiled as she took Bella's offered hand, the song "When Love Takes You In" began to play.

Despite their own relationship starting off strongly and never wavering, she was sure Bella would've opted not to have a dance. She saw Bella as her child, her baby girl, the baby of the family but she hadn't raised the girl and compared to the woman that had, her time with the girl was miniscule.

"Still my Momma" Bella whispered softly in her ear and she could only smile

"My baby" Esme smiled as she reached up to caress Bella's cheek softly.

It took no prompt for Alec or Jane for the guest to take to the dance floor once the song trailed off.

"I don't think someone that old should be dancing like that" Anna mumbled as she and Edward looked on in horror at Aro dancing with his mate, Suplica

"He's _actually_ doing the sprinkler" Victoria mumbled in awe

"I'm impressed" Jasper mumbled

"How?"

"At least he's in the right era….relative. What _is_ Felix doing?" a glance over showed the large Volturi guard flailing as he head banged to the song

"We don't talk about it. We're pretty sure he has no rhythm" Chelsea replied as she and Demitri twirled past them

"Well that explain things" Victoria conceded

" _Several_ things" Alice nodded

The songs ranged from time period and genre and it was a wonder Jane and Alec managed to mix them so well and have them blend so seamlessly but it was done and done magnificently well. Bella was quick to catch on to the older and more formal dance styles like the Jive and Lindy Hop. The latter of which had been a sight to see.

The young brunette had been wise in her decision to build the dance floor and tent large, wide, and pretty damn high despite knowing it would be a tent made for three times as many people in average. The Lindy Hop was a dance that was naturally filled with a lot of kick, flips, and acrobatics. The Jive wasn't much better and the tent would've surely fell down on them from someone snapping a support with a kick if not for the space when one had that man vampires actively dancing.

"Before we see the lovely couple off our Bridegroom would like to say a few words" Jane announced. Bridegroom had been the self appointed title Bella had given herself because she didn't actually consider herself to be the bride.

"I just wanted to thank everybody for coming to celebrate with Rosalie and I. Never been married before but I think it's pretty cool. Rings also pretty damn cool too" Bella grinned flashing a platinum wedding band with channel set baguette cut diamonds circling the entire ring, " When we were planning this wedding I wrote a song...well I wrote three songs for Rose. You heard the first and well the last is uh….let's just say not for public consumption. The second one is and….if it's okay with my _wife_. Awesome. I'd like to play it for you guys" Bella prompted earning a few chuckles and a soft nod from Rosalie.

The blonde was curious and took her seat, wanting to leave the dancing to the other couples as Emmett handed the brunette, her _wife_ , her guitar. She watched as Bella took her time, easily tuning the guitar before her fingers were strumming as the pre-recorded track began to play in the background (song is "You and I"). She got a sense of Deja Vu as she could remember a time not so long ago when Bella had done something very similar.

 _I…..Yeah_

 _You fix your make up, just so_

 _Guess you don't know, that you're beautiful_

 _Try on every dress that you own_

 _You were fine in my eyes a half hour ago_

 _And if your mirror won't make it any clearer I'll_

 _Be the one to let you know_

Rosalie watched the brunette's head bob as the music built up and she wondered what she'd ever done to get someone like Bella. So happy to put her feelings into songs without prompt just because she knew how much Rosalie enjoyed listening to them.

 _Out of all of the girls_

 _You're my one and only girl_

 _Ain't nobody in the world tonight_

 _All of the stars, you make them shine like they were ours_

 _Ain't nobody in the world but you and I_

 _You and I_

 _Ain't nobody in the world but you_

Gold met silvery blues pulling a smile across both of their lips. Marcus looked on in wonder, Bella had shutdown his ability to see their bond when the song began. Despite such public displays, he knew they were very private and he respected it immensely. Except he didn't need use of his power to see the love flowing between the two.

 _You stop the room when we walk in_

 _Spotlight's on, everybody's staring_

 _Tell all of these boys they're wasting their time_

 _Stop standing in line, 'cause you're all mine_

 _And this evening I won't let the feeling die_

 _I never wanna leave your side_

 _Out of all of the girls_

 _You're my one and only girl_

 _Ain't nobody in the world tonight_

 _All of the stars you make them shine like they were ours_

 _Ain't nobody in the world but you and I_

 _You and I_

 _Ain't nobody in the world_

 _You keep wondering if you're what I'm wanting_

 _You don't even have to try_

Rosalie's smile was wry, she'd never said those words to the brunette explicitly but her own insecurities reared their heads from time to time and she _did_ wonder. She wondered that despite them being mates if Bella deserved one so messed up. She wondered if Bella wanted... _needed_ more than she could ever hope to try.

Silvery blues bore into gold and implored the blonde to listen because she _knew_ the blonde's thoughts. Not because of some power she'd learned or her own natural one's but because she _knew_ Rosalie like no one else. Her passion and favorite hobbies were all things Rosalie, so she studied the blonde and fell more in love with everything so she knew she had those thoughts. It wasn't anything on either of their parts but natrual insecurities even the cockiest mother fucker in the world dealt with because it was just a part of life.

 _Oh, you don't have to try_

 _Don't try_

 _Don't try_

 _You don't have to try_

 _Out of all of the girls_

 _You're my one and only girl_

 _Ain't nobody in the world tonight_

 _All of the stars, they don't shine brighter than you are_

 _Ain't nobody in the world but you and I_

 _You and I_

 _You and I_

 _Nobody in the world tonight_

 _Ain't nobody in the world but you and I_

Bella was quick to pack her guitar away as she stood to roaring applauses with a shy grin and cocked an eyebrow in question. She was ready to get the hell out of dodge. The affirmative nod from the blonde had the young vampire grinning.

"So uh, you guys enjoy the rest of the night. Cause uh, I has gots to go. Bye now" Bella grinned as she leapt the stage.

It was all very movie like as the eager brunette caught the keys to the white custom Jeep Emmett tossed her before she was scooping Rosalie up and out of her seat and escaping out of the tent and into the night air. The sound of Rosalie's laughter the only parting sound as the Jeep quickly left the premises.

"It's a good thing you got those pictures before they took off huh?" Tanya smirked. She was the family visual arts expert so it had been up to her to conduct both the daytime and nighttime photoshoots.

"Of course. Bella can't be trusted" Alice huffed

"Never mind that, let's get Caius drunk and see where the night takes us" Victoria grinned

"Is _that_ what happened to all of you?" Carlisle questioned

"No ingles (No english)"


	5. Chapter 5

Final chapter of the week!

So I know most of you want a full on sex scene and that was the plan but things came up and I wouldn't have been able to post on time and I wanted to stick to my schedule.

So with that being said, someone send me a prompt and I'll do my best. i'll let you know if it's chosen.

Now for prompts in general, the rest of this book won't be in chronological order simply based on when I receive prompts and such.

I am working on Book 3 so until I post that book, this is meant to hold you over. Which can't be done if you don't send in prompts.

If you do have a prompt send it through Private Messaging please. It'll be easier to keep track of it that way.

Stay away from the chicken, I have plans lol!

Forgive any grammar and punctuation mistakes. Please and thank you.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

Bella could fly. Well fly was probably the wrong word. Bella could pilot a plane. A plane that was apparently their own as a wedding gift from Aro and Sulpicia. A whole ass plane with enough seats to seat the entire family and a few guests.

"When did you find out about this?" Rosalie inquired as she took a seat in the co-pilot seat. An unnecessary feature with all things considered.

"A couple weeks ago. Jane called and told me I needed to learn how to fly because Aro planned on gifting us a plane."

"So you just went and learned how to fly and they dropped it off when they flew in"

"Yup"

"...I'm not even that surprised"

"I was, this bitch is huge."

"It is…"

"Don't ask"

"Honestly Bella, I haven't asked you once"

"So keep the streak alive and just be a little patient"

"I don't want to keep the streak alive"

"Don't break the streak babe, you'll know when we land"

"...fine"

"Can I get a little _sucre_ (sugar)?"

"I'm not kissing you"

"The ring on my finger says differently"

"That's not what that means at all"

"Yuh huh"

"That so?"

"Yup, says it right there in the fine print"

"And what fine print would that be?"

"The one on my lips"

"Cute"

"Are you really not going to kiss me?"

"Nope"

"Aww man, you suck"

"Mmm and I swallow too but that's besides the point"

"That's….that's just cold"

"Right" Rosalie drawled even as she leaned over to place a kiss on the corner of the brunette's mouth

"That's even worse" the brunette declared in mock anger

"You never said where" Rosalie hummed

"You shouldn't tease me like this"

"Pot meet kettle"

"Yeah, but I give you what you want"

"Is that so?"

"Well yeah...I mean _eventually_. Besides, you sound so much hotter than I do begging me"

"I do not _beg_ "

"Right...so what is it that you do again? I'm just curious because if it's not begging then we've got to do something about that"

"Don't you dare"

"No promises because I'm trying to watch your soul leave your body if I'm being honest with you"

"...I don't know how I feel about that"

"Trust me, you'll love it"

Rosalie knew she'd love the _outcome_ of it all. It was the process to get to that point that had the blonde wary. Bella didn't just tease, she took and destroyed control. Blatantly knowing full well that the blonde wouldn't fight to hold onto her control as she grew so beyond desperate to reach her peak. That is the way Bella teased, until Rosalie was near hysterical before finally letting the blonde fall over the edge. Rosalie was sure she'd have pulled several muscles by now if she were human and dealing with Bella. One could not be that tightly coiled and not receive injury. It was something she loved to hate. Not that she didn't give just as good as she got. Though Bella tended to cheat with her speed and strength when she got to that point of complete and utter loss of control.

* * *

One whiff of the air as they exited the private plane hangar told Rosalie just where they were,

"Colorado?" the blonde inquired as she slipped into a navy blue Jeep with a hell of a lift kit and enough add ons for the blonde to consider driving it on asphalt an insult

"Cheater" Bella smirked as she hopped in the driver's seat and drove off clearly heading for the mountains.

"Where did this come from?"

"This is Riley's big brother Roger"

"...Where have you been hiding this?" the blonde choosing wisely to not make comment on Bella's weird relationship with her vehicles

"Storage. I know this would've been better for Forks but I had just finished Riley and wanted to stretch her legs"

"Any more cars in storage?"

"Yeah, a 1961 Buick Flamingo"

"...why?"

"Other than the fact that it has rotating front seats so you can 360 slap a bitch when they get out of hand?"

"...yes"

"Car sex"

"Who were you planning to have sex with in that particular car?"

"You of course"

"Oh? And who says I'm having sex with you in a pink car with rotating seats?"

"Because I know how to ask nicely?"

"We'll see"

"Awesome" Bella grinned with a fist pump.

It wasn't long before Bella was pulling into a well hidden private road at the base of the mountains. Despite them clearly heading for the mountains, the incline of the road wasn't very steep as the drove a winding path up. The young brunette easily pulled up in front of the 4 door garage and parked before climbing out and making her way around to the passenger side door,

"Welcome home" the brunette smiled as she helped the blonde out of the car

"Home?" the blonde questioned as she took in the huge log cabin style house. She didn't even have to ask if Esme had been the one to design it with the abundance of glass and wraparound porch. That woman loved her glass and porches. This house was at least 3 stories high from what she could tell, elevated and huge. The sound of running water told her there was at least one body of water behind the house.

"Yeah, you like it?"

"I love it. When…?"

"Remember that envelope I gave Esme on Christmas when I was still human?"

"Bella"

"Come on, let's go look inside. I haven't been here yet either" Bella grinned as she scooped the blonde up and headed up the porch steps.

The blonde had been correct there was 3 hours with a home theater in the basement. Their room was on the top floor along with a library that had books the ranged from Pre-School to Medical Journals...she was not surprised. What had surprised her was the Lego Room she discovered as well, Bella had only given her a sheepish look when she'd raised an eyebrow in question.

"I haven't painted in years" Rosalie noted as she took in the art room

"Esme mentioned that. I thought maybe you'd like to get back on the horse"

"How'd you….nevermind"

"I didn't use my power. I just noticed you always look at them, even the generic one's in the mall and stuff"

"Do I?"

"You do"

They continued the tour until she was looking out the back wall, their yard was vast the back deck held a large patio. The steps led down to the yard, to the right was a shed she was sure held a full basketball court for Bella. To the left was a man made hot spring and a further left was a man made pond with a fountain in the dead center, the source of the running water.

"It's amazing" Rosalie mumbled

"View's even better from our bedroom balcony"

"Is that so?"

"Yup"

"Thought you'd never been here"

"I haven't just a hypothesis of mine"

"A hypothesis of yours?"

"Yup. Would you like to help me test it?"

"Mmm if I must"

"Cool" Bella grinned as she scooped up the blonde and took off once again. The blonde would've normally complained by now but since it was their wedding night she continued to let the brunette treat her as if she had no command over her legs.

"And this Mrs. Swan is where the magic happens" Bella grinned as they entered their bedroom and placed the older vampire on the large bed, "Hypothesis correct?"

"Possibly" the blonde hummed as she took the glass of champagne from Bella

"Possibly" Bella mocked, "You sip on that and I'll go set up the bath"

"I do not sound like that"

"I don't know how to sound like teasing sex"

"You do it enough, you don't have to sound like it too"

"Keep bullying me and see what happens woman"

"I do not bully you"

"Uh huh you do"

"Whatever"

"That's what bullies always say"

"You're a child"

"That _you_ married"

"Mmmm"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't say a word"

"You made sounds"

"I thought you liked when I made sounds"

"Those weren't the _good_ sounds"

"Ae you sure?" Rosalie smirked, and despite the fact the the younger vampire could simply scent the air or use her power; she wasn't at all surprised to see the brunette's head poking out from behind the bathroom door.

"I can't believe I fell for that"

"I can"

"Bully"

"I am not…" the blonde trailed off as she watched the younger vampire saunter towards her with purpose. Her eyes tracked every movement as each article of clothing seemed to melt off the brunette the closer she got until nothing remained.

"You're not what, Rosalie?" Bella inquired as she pulled the blonde to her feet and captured her lips. Grunting into the kiss from the pinch on the hip the blonde gave her in silent retaliation for her forced brain fart.

Bella was careful as she removed the dress from Rosalie's tantalizing frame, knowing she'd never heard the end of it if she destroyed the dress. She pulled back as she took in Rosalie's ensemble under it,

"I really like your garter belt" Bella mumbled as she tugged softly at it

"I can tell" Rosalie hummed as she gripped Bella firmly, the brunette's hips bucking involuntarily into the blonde's hand

"You're not playing fair"

"No I'm not" Rosalie hummed before moaning as Bella tore her underwear from her body. Preserve the dress….that had been her only warning and she'd done that.

Rosalie took a slow and careful blink to regain her bearings as she appeared in the bathroom in Bella's arms,

"I hate when you do that without a heads up" Rosalie moaned as Bella peppered kisses along her neck and up to that spot behind her ear that made her toes curl everytime

"Next time" Bella conceded as she lowered them into the water.

So fixated on Bella, she hadn't even noticed the soft music in the background until Bella was humming along as she lathered her up while she sat in her lap.

* * *

Rosalie watched Bella set up the iPod dock while she continued to regain feeling in her toes after an orgasm where she swore she saw God telling her she was welcome,

"Here you go" Bella mumbled as she handed Rosalie the remote for the dock

"What's this for?"

"That last song I mentioned"

"I completely forgot about that"

"I almost did too"

"You give me all these things and…"

"I enjoy giving you things"

"Clearly"

"So enjoy it, don't think about it"

"This better not be some giant convoluted plan to get me to agree to getting you that chicken"

"Is it working?"

"No it's not" the blonde smirked as she hit play (song is 'When We' by Tank)

This song wasn't _anything_ like the others Bella had made for her. The first was a 'take me back' kind of song even though she should've been the one to be asking the question. The second and third were just songs about how she loved the blonde. This song though _this_ was the kind of song that people turned around and blamed for being pregnant.

It was about making love though, this wasn't a _nice_ song. This was about when she and Bella simply let the animal take over and just went for it. This was a _dirty_ song and they got dirty often, really it couldn't be helped.

Never had she ever imagined she would've done a _quarter_ of the things she and Bella had done. Although she supposed she could blame that on never imagining herself having sex to begin with. She'd seen sex movies though, the gasping, grabbing, and the scratching and she just couldn't imagine being involved in any of it. Now she saw those things and couldn't believe how tame it was because Bella had quite a few moves the kama sutra hadn't even thought of writing down in that book

This song though was about times where she was sure she'd exploded because Bella kept hitting that spot and she could swear that she could feel Bella in her fucking chest. The girl was too damn big for her own good sometimes. This was about the times when it hurt so fucking good and she pushed against Bella wanting her to stop while pulling her back because she simply just needed _more_.

This song was about the times Bella showed her just how flexible she was. This song was about the times they couldn't stay in one position for a more than 10 seconds because neither wanted to relinquish control. The times when either she or Bella would give the other a look and sometimes they didn't make it to the bed at all. This wasn't a song for the pure or faint of heart, this was a song for those who knew what it was to simply _fuck_. Not just anyone though, the one that was your other half, the one that knew you so very deeply that they could turn your own body against you as they unapologetically dragged you kicking and screaming to the emblazoned goal line.

Kicking and screaming, not because you didn't want to go but simply because you had no control over the amount of pleasure your body was being bombarded with. Nerves so fried and mind so far gone you didn't know _how_ to express yourself.

"What did you think?" Bella posed the question but they both knew just what the blonde thought of the song if the scent in the air was anything to go by

"What do I think?" the blonde hummed as she straddled the brunette

"Ye-ah!" the simple word coming out broken as the blonde planted herself firmly on the blonde

"I think…" the blonde trailed off as she clenched firmly around the brunette. She was quick to cut off the brunette's moan with a hungry kiss.

Rosalie was quick to remove the brunette's arms from around her,

"Uh uh. I'm running this show"

Bella wondered briefly if those would be the last words she heard before she died.

Good words to hear before one died.


	6. Prompt 1

Hey everyone!

Just so you know; because I'm doing prompts, if I do post it'll only be on Fridays. More than likely I won't be posting every week since I'm writing prompts and Book 3 on top of going to school and work.

Keep sending prompts through Private Messenger and I'll let you know if I choose to do it.

The length of these prompts will vary, so be warned.

The better description of what you'd like to read, the better chance it has

* * *

 **Prompt #1:** Charlie and Renee's experience after the Cullen house explosion.

 **Requested By:** Corr5092

* * *

Charlie took his seat in the living room in the overstuffed armchair that had seen far better days. The TV was on...on sports center. There was no game on so he was just watching a bunch of people talk about a sport they'd never played professionally yet seemed to have all the answers to for the ones that did.

It was the off Sunday so no Billy or Jacob. The house was quiet just the way he always liked it, yet he felt _off_.

There was no big mystery for any of this, he knew why he was so unsettled. The reason sat in the form of an envelope with his name and address handwritten on the front. Handwriting that he recognized to be _Bella's_.

Realistically he knew she wasn't dead. Not because anyone had come out and explicitly said she was alive but because Carlisle had told him that the house had been vacated before the explosion leaving him to read between the lines.

The moment he'd opened his mailbox and found the letter a sense of dread had come over him and he wasn't sure why. Well he did, it was the unknown that worried him. He couldn't find a possible reason why she'd ever want to write him anything. He'd been horrible to her for no good reason other than he couldn't accept how comfortable she was with being born different. He _knew_ he was being horrible, that she didn't deserve the way he felt about her which is why he'd done his best to simply ignore and avoid her but that wasn't much better he supposed.

She hadn't had a choice in how she'd been born, just like any other kid but he sure had treated and blamed her for it as if she did. He'd always appeased himself with reminding himself that at least he wasn't as bad as Renee; willing to risk her life to fix the 'mistake'. He wasn't much better because he sure had treated her like that.

He _knew_ all of this. _Knew_ how fucked up he'd been. Yet still he couldn't shake the instinctual _disgust_ he had with all of it. _None_ of it changed the fact that even though it wasn't her fault and she should be comfortable with the way she was born, it was still fucking nasty. She was a literal thing, looked like a girl but had male genitalia.

It wasn't her fault though, it was his. He'd done the research and the child's sex was determined by the sperm cell. It was his fault Bella was the way she was and his own genetics grossed him out as much as she did. He wanted so badly to start over, with a kid he could be proud of but he wouldn't dare risk it.

So while he did feel like a piece of shit for thinking the way he did and treating her the way he did, it was not nearly enough for him to ever change it.

She wasn't right and he simply just hoped she wouldn't come back to him when the Cullen's got tired of her. Or better yet, when the hot blonde finally came to her senses and decided she didn't want to be the edgy type and settle down with a real man. Really that girl was too beautiful to waste her time being polluted by something like Bella, but every teenager was entitled to their rebellious stage he supposed.

"Whatever" he grunted.

He'd sat dreading the damn thing for long enough, it was time to bite the bullet and see what his offspring had sent him.

"Motherfucker" Charlie hissed as glitter poured out of the envelope and card onto his lap, the floor, and his chair.

He angrily opened the card inside, simply glaring as more glitter fell before his eyes zeroed in on the picture. No faces just a picture of two hands, one he recognized to be Rosalie's engagement ring joined by a wedding band and a hand he suspected to be Bella's with her own wedding band.

So much for teenage rebellion, he always knew Bella was he devil incarnate. It's the only way to explain how she could talk a girl that sensible into marrying her. She was always seducing people and playing the clueless innocent.

He glanced down o read the note under the picture;

 _The wedding was amazing. Glad you weren't there._

 _P.S. That was fuck you glitter. Your chair will never be glitter free again. Have a nice life XOXO_

There was a drawing of him with a penis to replace his head,

"SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

Renee still had no clue about Bella's well being. She couldn't get the damn child on the phone and she was beginning to look bad. Gloria wasn't answering her calls anymore so she couldn't even ask the woman about Bella and Charlie was no use. No one was _supposed_ to be in the house, that didn't mean no one _was_.

She understood that he wanted nothing to do with the girl and quite frankly; neither did she but they had a reputation to uphold. Therefore he needed to at least _pretend_ to care long enough to get actual explicit confirmation that their child was _alive_.

Phil kept pestering her about Bella as if she mattered enough and it was beginning to annoy her because he clearly didn't care that much. He really didn't because if he did, he'd do more than ask her about the freak every few days. She was so tempted to tell him she didn't fucking _care_ if Bella was alive or dead.

Either way, she'd been dead to her when Charlie stopped her from getting that surgery done. She didn't have a daughter, she didn't have a son, she had a Bella which turned out to just be another fucking name for burden. A burden she didn't want but had to pretend that she did. So if the burden was dead then good fucking riddance. If the burden was alive then she needed to stay way and play dead because Phil would lose steam soon enough.

These were things she felt very strongly about and she wouldn't change them for anyone.

The doorbell brought her out of her head and she felt Phil twitch awake next to her in the couch rather violently,

"I've got it" she informed her husband

Renee looked on completely confused at the 3 men standing in front in what she recognized to be singing telegram uniforms,

"Renee Dwyer?"

"Yes, that's me"

"Ok" the man nodded before he counted off;

 _I know they've searched through the rubble_

 _So let me save you all the trouble_

 _I, Isabella am I alive_

 _And I continue to thrive_

 _All is well for me and mine_

 _But I wanted to send you a sign_

 _The wedding to Rosalie went off without a hitch_

 _So I just wanted to say...I liiiiiiiiiived...BITCH!_

Renee sputtered as buckets of glitter were thrown into her face. Phil chuckled quietly to himself with a shake of his head. If he ever needed confirmation that Bella and Renee's relationship was completely un-authentic and forced on his wife's side for appearances sake then this was it. He kind of liked the poem and he was happy that she'd found love so early in her life and secured her future. The rainbow glitter was a good touch too...except for the part where he'd have to clean up the mess.

He would've prepared the paper confetti shit.


	7. Prompt 2

Hey everyone!

Keep sending prompts through Private Messenger.

So I finally did one...hope you guys like it. I wasn't sue how explicit you guys wanted it to be so I went light

Forgive any grammar and punctuation mistakes. Please and thank you.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

 **Prompt #2:** Rosalie and Bella add a little variety.

 **Requested By:** Alkeniw Andilite

* * *

Rosalie was nervous about….something. Bella could sense it through their bond. Also she'd been acting all funny all morning. Despite the ability to read her mind or delve deeper into the blonde's emotions Bella didn't want to do any of that. She'd much rather wait and give the blonde the space to settle her thoughts and come to her.

In the meantime she would show this Guitar Hero who the fuck was boss.

Rosalie huffed as she dragged her hand through her blonde locks,

"Come on Hale" she grouched before pausing as the ring on her finger caught her hand, "Swan" she corrected with a small smile

"I'm being ridiculous" she mumbled to the empty room.

She was a _married_ woman wanting to expand her sexual 'resume'. There was absolutely nothing wrong with any of that. Yet, the mere _idea_ of mentioning it to Bella got her fidgeting like a virgin.

"Honestly, what the fuck is wrong with me?" the blonde groaned as she flopped backwards onto the bed

The buzzing of her phone quickly pulled her out of her tumultuous thoughts as she reached over to grab the vibrating thing off the nightstand,

 _Just talk to her already….you're giving me a headache_ \- Pixie Stix

"Oh my God, kill me now" Rosalie hissed as she got the distinct feeling that if she was human she'd be as red as a tomato.

 _STOP WATCHING ME!_ \- Rosalie

She threw the phone back on the nightstand after that while she tried to get rid of the foreign feeling of embarrassment that was now currently plaguing her psyche.

Moving quickly before she lost her nerve; the blonde rose out of her and Bella's bed and headed for the stairs. She moved quickly down the stairs before she could lose nerve but slow enough so she didn't seem desperate.

The blonde found Bella intensely staring at the screen as colored note after note flew across it, with the brunette's flying over the corresponding buttons just as quickly.

She took a seat no longer in a rush or worried about losing her nerve and she knew she could chalk that up to Bella. Not the brunette's powers but Bella all herself, she just had that calming effect for Rosalie. If there was one thing the blonde had to choose that Bella did best above all else it was her simple ability to just be. She was absolutely positive without question that a person could not possibly get more low maintenance than Bella. She could quite literally have nothing in the world and be at peace,

"Not nothing" she heard the brunette reply and she smiled. She absolutely hated when Edward commented on her thoughts without permission but she found it endearing when Bella did it for some reason. Probably because she was mated with the girl but that was neither her nor there.

"Bella"

"Yeah babe?"

"I…" so much for the calm

"Rose you okay?" the brunette questioned as she turned to give the blonde eye contact. Never, never in her existence had she squeaked at eye contact. Until that very moment.

"No, don't look at me"

"Huh?"

"Turn around and go back to your game"

"I….uh, um….okay?" the brunette mumbled as she turned back around to face the TV. She was almost tempted to peek into the blonde's mind to put her out of her misery but she liked a flustered Rosalie and everyone had the right to voice their thoughts in their own time and in their own words.

"I…..why haven't we done anal yet?" the blonde blurted out with wide eyes. Partially out of shock because she had never blurted anything out in her life and because the clear shock of the question had caused the brunette to crush the plastic guitar in her hand

"Wh-wh….where the hell did that come from?" the brunette demanded, her hands flailing in the air as she spoke meaning she was definitely flustered

"What do you mean where did that come from?"

"Exactly what I just said"

"Do you not want to?"

"First off, anal on who? I get that some people are into that but I'm not interested in anything going up my ass...ok maybe like a finger or something"

"Bella….what?"

"Oh anal for you...right?"

" _Yes_ "

"Honestly it never crossed my mind"

"So why exactly have you been sticking your finger up my ass then?"

"Well because I know it's an erogenous zone so you'd probably like it"

"But you never thought of actually?"

"I'm like at your max. I'm not small"

"No shit"

"Exactly, it just seemed cruel and impossible"

"Is that it, because you're worried how much it would hurt me? No other reasons?"

"No. The idea of it is hot as hell if I'm being honest."

"Ok"

"...so uh, why'd you um bring it up?"

"You know why"

"Spell it out for me"

"I want to try"

"Not want, wanted right? You just forgot to add the past tense"

"No, want. Present tense"

"Rosalie, I can barely get a finger in there"

"I know but I want to try"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"...okay, but I stop the moment I think it's too much"

"Okay" Rosalie nodded as she stood and headed for the steps, "Bella"

"Huh...oh, now?"

"Now"

"Shit...I need to go get lube Rose"

"Then go"

"Right" the brunette nodded as she rushed the grab her keys, "I'm way too fucking excited about this and it might not work" Bella mumbled. Very rarely did the brunette think with her lower half but this time she was….which was why she nearly ran past the car in her haste to get into the nearest town.

* * *

Rosalie looked up from where she sat center of the bed to look at Bella who was standing in the doorway of their bedroom haphazardly undressed with a black plastic bag gripped firmly in her hand. Rosalie wasn't wearing a thing, despite she knowing Bella being worried about the proceeding of the day she also knew the brunette was excited to try meant if she wanted any of her clothes to survive then it was best if she undressed herself because Bella couldn't be trusted to do it and keep them intact. Exhibit A being the flourish of cloth that was airborne as the door slammed shut and the now naked brunette pounced on her.

"That was quick" the blonde gasped as their lips separated

"Only when it matters" the brunette smirked as she nipped at the blonde's skin.

Lips and teeth danced across the blonde's skin pulling sighs and needy moans from the older vampire's lips. Mapping Rosalie's body with her mouth was one of Bella's favorite activities, one she could do for hours and Rosalie very much so could bare witness to.

An electric jolt from the brunette set off the first of many battles for position as legs and arms became entangled until Rosalie was on top facing Bella's lower half as the brunette delved into her center,

"Oh fuck" the blonde gasped unable to stop herself from riding the brunette's talented mouth. Her own hands coating down to toy with the brunette's hardened nipples, watching as the brunette thrusted into the empty air on a sheer knee jerk reaction. Normally she would get the hint and complete the 69 position but every now and then she'd like to hold off knowing the brunette would get impatient and take control.

The growl from the brunette sent pleasure shooting up her center as she lowered herself to appease the force on her back that she knew to be the brunette's hand lowering her. Faced with the brunette's hardened member already leaking pre-cum she need not be prompted as she dragged her tongue from hilt to tip. She teased the brunette knowing full well the brunette would once again take control and for some reason, she was definitely in the mood for it,

"You're playing with fire" Bella growled in warning as she flipped them so she was now on top and sent a reprimanding jolt of electricity into the blonde. It was meant to be reprimanding but it pulled a pleasured moan from the blonde as she sucked on the younger vampire's member from her new position. The sensation encouraging the brunette to begin thrusting into her mouth as she neared her own orgasm.

A sharp nip to her bundle of nerves sent the blonde hurtling over the edge after what felt like ages of being hung precariously at the edge but never getting that final push. Her mouth now suddenly empty, Rosalie's moan was loud as she came undone.

"Fuck" Rosalie hissed at the sharp smack to her core courtesy of Bella's member without warning. The look in the brunette's eyes as she knelt between the blonde's leg sent a thrill through her entire body, because she knew that look meant she was in for an eventful few hours...at the least.

"Hold still" the brunette rumbled as she slowly began to ease into the blonde's soaked core, waning her to feel each inch as she slid in.

Bella set a slow mind numbing pace her eyes never breaking the hold they had on the blonde as she slid out quickly before sliding in just as slow as she did the first time.

"Bella"

"What do you want me to do Rose?"

"Fuck me"

"How?"

"Hard"

"Just hard?" the brunette challenged as she slammed herself into the brunette before pulling out just as slowly as she slid in

" _Bella_ "

"Hmmm?"

"And fast. God! Fuck me Bella, hard and fast. Give it to me"

"As you wish"

* * *

Rosalie wasn't even sure which orgasm she was nearing, she just knew she was hurling towards it and quickly.

Bella moved quickly as she completely exited the blonde and flipped her onto her hands and knees. She was working in a small window of time when the blonde would be completely relaxed before her orgasm hit. Bella set herself at the blonde's back entrance that she'd been working to loosen for the past two days so it was well lubed and prepared as Bella began to sink in nearly losing her focus as she did so. A quick jolt to the blonde's bundle of the nerves sent Rosalie flying over the edge and Bella quickly grabbed gold of all the orgasmic emotions and intensified them as she continued to slide in.

Rosalie came down from her orgasm in a complete daze. The throbbing pain and odd feeling of fullness clued her into what had happened.

"Fuck" she gasped wanting to pull away and stay. There was a part of her screaming emphatically that nothing was supposed to be in there...ever.

"Too much?" Bella questioned tightly. She was barely holding onto her control, the only thing keeping her still and from blowing her load was knowing how much that would hurt the blonde vampire before her.

"I just…."

"Yeah, try to relax your muscles. You're like half heartedly trying to push me out"

"Easier said than done"

"I know, do you want me to help"

"Yes"

"Okay hold still" Bella soothed as she eased the perfect mix of relaxation and horniness into the blonde. Her hands coasted the blonde's body sending out small nonexistent bolts of electricity to tease her nerves.

She kept her thrust small until she could feel Rosalie's own pleasure building as her muscles began to relax. Wisely she kept her thrust small as she eased her own influence off the blonde and let her have control.

Rosalie moaned as she urged Bella to move more. She could see what Victoria and the others were talking about. It was an acquired taste, especially with someone Bella's size but once that taste was acquired...well it was amazing.

"Bella…"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck me"

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"...okay" Bella nodded trying to keep the eagerness out of her voice although she was sure she failed.

Rosalie smirked at the brunette's attempt to sound not eager about the whole thing. Instead she raised her ass and arched her back like Bella's hand prompted her and held on.

* * *

Bella stared at the ceiling as she held Rosalie close to her side,

"I…." she trailed off

"Mmhmm" Rosalie hummed in agreement

"How do you feel?"

"A little….off, but good"

"The next time I try to talk you out of something like that...smack me"

"Got it"


	8. Prompt 3

Hey everyone!

Keep sending prompts through Private Messenger.

I did another one lol. Went a little more explicit, let me know if you want more explicit than that.

So in case you haven't noticed, I'm only getting prompts from the same two users. So yeah...if you want to see something, PM me.

Forgive any grammar and punctuation mistakes. Please and thank you.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

 **Prompt #3:** Rosalie and Bella spending some time together.

 **Requested By:** Corr5092

* * *

They were in the garage. She'd asked Bella about her Christmas present, she'd been itching for the longest to start it and the time was right.

She expected that it would take Bella some time to get it delivered to the house but clearly she had not learned that the world just worked differently when it came to her brunette mate. The car and all of its parts showed up two days later.

Her 1951 Devin MG Special was sitting in the garage in all its beat up glory and she couldn't focus to save her life. She'd loved the car from the first time she had laid eyes on it and despite the vast amount of money the family had amassed, she couldn't find it anywhere with a willing seller. She'd only mentioned the car in passing once to the brunette and the girl had managed to locate and purchase everything she may possibly need.

When Bella had told her it was in storage awaiting her word, she'd been ready to give it right then but that wouldn't have worked out well. Especially if Bella had decided to blow up the damn house with it in the garage. Their time in Alaska could've worked too if not for the whole wedding plan thing, Alice would absolutely flip. Now was the perfect time, just she and Bella and no one else for the time being.

Yet, even with all that anticipation….she could not devote any of her attention to the car. It wasn't her fault really...it was Bella's, in some roundabout sort of way. Theoretically she knew Bella knew all about cars as she'd been the one to restore all of her cars. Yet, she hadn't _seen_ Bella do any of those things so she wasn't prepared. She was not prepared for what Bella looked like in overalls with grease spots and a messy bun. It was like some visual aphrodisiac for the blonde, because the moment she'd walked in the garage and found Bella working on a blue 1974 Ferrari Dino 246 GTS, she'd forgotten her whole damn purpose of entering the garage to begin with.

It wasn't like she was just standing there staring, she _was_ trying to look away but she was having absolutely no luck with the process. Which was unacceptable because this car was too amazing to work on absentmindedly, she wanted to savor the process. Which couldn't be done if she didn't stop ogling Bella and contemplating jumping the brunette right there. She was starting to annoy herself with all of this. There was no way she couldn't control herself enough so they could both enjoy one of their biggest passions.

Bella worked quietly under the hood of the Ferrari she was planning to restore while Rosalie was working on her Devin MG. At least that was the plane if the blonde ever got around to moving from her spot 5 feet from the garage entrance.

She knew why the blonde was standing there but she wasn't too sure what she should do about the situation. Sure she could use her powers but if she did that then she'd be more awkward about social situations than she was now. She had several options and she was really trying not to think with her lower half.

The first being she could put them both out of their misery because Rosalie in overalls and a high ponytail screamed for Bella to do many…. _many_ dirty things. Including an instance where that ponytail was wrapped around her fist while she proceed to attempt to put a hole in the blonde's back.

The only downside to that option was that, they'd never get anything done which would definitely result in an unhappy blonde in the end.

The next option was to send out calming waves so the blonde could get her head back in the game. The amount of lost the blonde was currently battling through ensured that there was no subtle way to do it. The problem with this plan meant that Rosalie would for sure notice her emotions being fucked with like she always did. A problem since that meant they'd have to acknowledge the blonde's struggle right now and Bella wasn't so sure she was supposed to do that.

The other option was to leave the garage and leave the blonde on her own. Also a problem because she knew the blonde wanted to share this experience with her. This meant working on the car together sometimes or Bella just being in the garage at other times.

The other options were all versions of this three and Bella was at an absolute loss as to what to do. So her plan was to continue tinkering with the car in front of her until her erection either ripped a hole into her overalls, Rosalie got a hold of herself, or the blonde jumped her. Bella was hoping for the last option,

"Isabella" her name was simply stated. It wasn't because she was startled that she dropped her tools but because her erection had jumped so painfully to attention she swore it was trying to leap from her body.

"Yes Rosalie" her voice was not nearly as controlled as the blonde's

The blonde only breathed, it was a breathy one. One that never left the bedroom, it was like a shotgun start on Bella's libido ad the blonde found herself being hoisted up, spun around and placed on the floor on all fours. All fours meant rough, hard, and fast.

Really, she didn't know why she took this long to give into her wants and needs. They were in no particular rush so they could afford to spend time elsewhere. Humans took lunch breaks and snack breaks….she and Bella took sex breaks.

"Oh Fuck" Rosalie moaned as Bella entered her swiftly with no warning. She was more than wet enough but she could be as wet as a waterfall, Bella's size would always be a shock to the system upon entry.

"I really, really, really like you in overalls" the brunette mumbled into her ear before she was pushing on her lower back.

She felt the distinct tug of Bella's hand wrapping in her ponytail and while she loved when Bella pulled on her hair, the brunette didn't do it very often. Bella had her bent like a backwards C with one hand gripping her hip and the other wound in her hair,

"Tap out if it gets to be too much" was all the brunette said before her hips were pistoning into the blonde.

The particular position gave Bella full control over the blonde's body. Not something Rosalie would ever believed she been capable of letting happening let alone enjoying but that was Bella did, change shit. Essentially she was a pocket pussy for the brunette and while she was loving the angle and everything about it….she needed more.

"More" she moaned desperately as she clenched around the younger brunette.

"Tight fucking ass. Love the way it bounces" Bella growled as she pulled the blonde's back flush against her chest.

Rosalie was quick to yank her tank top and bra off before Bella could shred them,

"Ruining my fun" Bella mumbled as she gave one of the blonde's pink nipples a reprimanding pinch

"Deal with it"

"Mmm, as you say" the brunette hummed as she pulled out of the blonde and placed her on her back. Rosalie let the brunette guide her hands to her aching hard nipples. "Play with them for me baby"

Bella loved watching Rosalie toy with herself. The blonde had a way with pushing her own buttons that mesmerised her.

"I need you Bella" the blonde husked and the brunette nodded her acceptance.

Bella raised Rosalie's right leg and trapped it between her body and the blonde's before delving into the depths of the blonde's core with a slow stroke.

It didn't stay a constant speed though, driving the blonde wild as she danced along the edge of her orgasm but the brunette refused to let her fall over.

"Bella, fuck stop playing. I'm so close" Rosalie half hissed and half moaned

"Stop playing?" the brunette challenged as she suddenly slowed down and began swiveling her hips

"Isabella!"

"Take what you want"

The words were barely out her mouth before the brunette found herself on her back being ridden for all she was worth. There was no more beautiful sight in the world than Rosalie lost in the throes of passion, chasing what was sure to be a mind numbing orgasm, and bouncing on her dick to get there. Bella was convinced and there was no one in the world who could convince her otherwise.

She quickly found herself in a conundrum though. Her tongue and mouth itched to acquaint themselves with the blonde's breast but the view was too stimulating to hinder.

So engrossed in the view, Bella didn't even notice Rosalie's moving hands until they were tweaking her own nipples. The new sensation causing the brunette's own hips to buck uncontrollably as it tore a hungry growl from the brunette,

"Fuck, don't you stop Rose" Bella growled as her once idle hands gripped the brunette's hips once again. The blonde was now riding with the help of the brunette pulling her down and driving up and into her. Between the two, as sensitive as the blonde's nipples were, Bella's were more so...especially when pinched.

The new position ensured the brunette's pubic bone rubbed against Rosalie's bundle of nerves bringing her to a toe curling, back arching, and screaming orgasm. Bella hurtling over the edge right after her.

Normally they liked to savor the afterglow but Rosalie was quick to dismount the brunette and re-dress,

"Why the rush?"

"We've got maybe 4 hours"

"4 hours for what?"

"Round 2, we need to get started"

"Seriously?"

"Yes"

"...I can work with that"


	9. Prompt 4

Hey everyone!

Thanks for all the prompts guys. I might just have to start updating twice a week so I don't get backed up...maybe.

Still working on book 3. I literally have the whole story planned out in my head, just not getting a lot of time to sit down and really write it all.

Forgive any grammar and punctuation mistakes. Please and thank you.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

 **Prompt #4:** Rosalie and Bella date night.

 **Requested By:** Corr5092...I'm sure other people requested this prompt as well

* * *

Rosalie stepped out the shower with a small but content smile on her face. They'd been in New York City for less than a week after a spontaneous decision by Bella one night while they were watching a movie. She'd been partially reluctant to leave as she had not finished the car yet. A process that was probably taken her 5 times as long to get done because she couldn't control her urges to jump Bella for more than 4 or so hours at time. She was like some sex crazed maniac and Bella wasn't doing anything to help her resist.

Either way though, Bella had assured her they would be returning to the house. It was more of a homebase than anything apparently. They were free to travel at anytime but they would always return to the house for a few weeks to decompress. Rosalie liked that idea as she knew it would be a matter of time before they would get restless and want a change of scenery. Although Bella just may have been the first to break apparently.

They were currently in the 2 story loft she'd purchased years ago in Soho. It floored her to think Bella was the only one that had spent more than a night in the place. It had been her own space and her family had respected that and let her be. She very rarely stayed in the apartment for more than a handful of weeks. Now maybe she could admit to herself that it was the loneliness of being there that made it difficult to stay in for any real stretch of time.

* * *

"So why exactly am I showered and dressed?" the blonde inquired as she descended the iron steps

"I've got a couple of credit cards….thought you might try and max them out" Bella shrugged

"You're taking me shopping?"

"That's the plan"

"Really?"

"What's that look for?"

"I'm just wondering if you know what that means"

"I'm not going to wander off Rose"

"Bella you have the attention span of a goldfish in stores"

"Yes, but I'll be on my best behavior. Pinky promise"

"Aren't we a bit too old for pinky promises?"

"You maybe. Ya cougar" Bella grinned before grunting out a laugh as Rosalie pounced on her with a playful hiss. "It's a compliment" Bella reasoned weakly as she struggled to keep Rosalie from giving her a wedgie

"It is not"

"Cougar's are kinky and you're kinky. Ms. 'Oh yeah Bella, spank me'"

"That doesn't make me kinky"

"Sure don't make you a nun"

"Shut up"

"Well I mean the state of those sheets from last night….you're right. Cougar is the wrong term"

"I'm afraid to ask what is"

"Hellcat" Bella grinned before grunting at the punch to the shoulder

"You're annoying"

"Take that back" Bella chastised with a playful smack to the blonde's ass from where she sat straddled in Bella's lap

"Did you just spank me?"

"I did and there will be more of that later. Now, am I taking you shopping Mrs. Swan?"

"Yes"

"Cool. Car's waiting down stairs" because everyone with half a brain knew that you didn't do your own driving if you were going shopping in Manhattan. One either struggled with a horde of bags from store to store or they got a car service to stock their purchases until they called it quits for the day.

* * *

Shopping with an actively involved Bella was an interesting experience that she would pay for Alice to experience. Bella's style wasn't complex by anystretch of the imagination but it didn't make it any less fashionable. Bella was unknowingly the Queen of portion control when it came to matching and throwing in things to make it pop. She was peculiar about textures and even the shapes used to make patterns. There was not an outfit Bella suggested that clashed in any way possible. Her very real borderline OCD also didn't manage to hinder Bella from introducing a new color into an ensemble that had nothing to do with the outfit before it. All the while she provided commentary in ranging accents. A way to distract herself while still being engaged in activity that wasn't particularly at the top of her list, she was sure. Which made her appreciate the action even more.

Since it was Bella's treat, most of the clothes purchased was hers but really she couldn't let Bella do this with no reward. Even though she was sure he brunette would say her being happy was enough reward. It was sweet and she loved it about her but it was not a good enough reward for her so she sent Bella towards a sneaker shop and headed for the lingerie shop.

Of course the moment she stepped into the shop, she drew eyes to her like moths to a flame but it wasn't anything new as she began her browsing. This was not a rush job and her wife after all deserved nothing but the best.

Wisely she, sent the items ahead to the loft not wanting to give away the surprise before hopping back in the car and heading to go pick up Bella. Bella who she found standing in between 28 boxes of sneakers,

"Had fun?" she inquired

"I got you some too" the brunette offered sheepishly

"I'm sure"

"It's your fault for sending me in there by myself"

"That so?"

"Yup. What did you get?"

"Time will tell"

"Am I going to like it?"

"You better" Rosalie smirked to which Bella grinned, "Get your mind out of the gutter"

"I was not….am I that obvious?"

"To me; absolutely"

"Darn"

"Indeed" the blonde chuckled as she ran a comforting hand through Bella's hair.

They weren't in the house for long before Bella was ushering her back to the closet,

"Wear something nice but casual. Like one stop shop...pants though"

"Why?"

"I'm taking you on a date"

"A date?"

"Yeah, we haven't done one of those before"

"No….we haven't. How'd that happen?"

"Never got the chance to"

"Where are we going"

"Not sure yet. Go find clothes, I'll be back by 8, so be ready"

{break}

Her bell rung at exactly 8 and the blonde couldn't help but smile. She didn't leave the brunette waiting as she opened the door to find her freshly dressed and smiling,

"Hi" Bella offered up

"Hi"

"I got you something" she smiled as she brandished the Venus Fly Trap

"Never the traditional huh?"

"Traditional is just a fancy word for predictable"

"Very true. Anyway, I love it. Let me go put this down and we can get going" the blonde smiled. Before Bella she would've scoffed at behavior like this but now all she could think about was how much she loved the brunette in front of her.

"Shall we?" Bella smiled as she offered her arm to the blonde who took it and let the brunette lead her out the apartment as she pulled the door close behind them.

Bella helped her into the double parked blue Ferrari 812 Superfast, it was nearly a crime to drive such a car in the city when it was near impossible to really utilize it.

Despite Bella trying to keep the whole atmosphere a first date, it was impossible to break the habit of reaching over the center console to grip the blonde's thigh. Bella drove them out of the city and into West Orange, New Jersey.

"Got to be a little cliche" Bella shrugged as she pulled into the parking lot of the AMC Dine-In theater

"Dinner and a movie?" Rosalie smirked

"Two birds meet one stone"

"But we don't eat"

"No, but they serve alcohol"

"Do they have a drink limit"

"Well, if they do, we're going to find out tonight"

The Avengers is what they ended up seeing and apparently there was no actual drink limit according to their server. They both knew it was a lie but neither cared as they kept drinks coming, though at a reasonable pace to avoid suspicion of any kind.

* * *

She thought for sure that was it, but apparently she was wrong as the brunette pulled into the parking lot of a late night roller rink.

"Why am I not surprised?" the blonde smirked as she stepped out the car

"Roller Bounce really got me in the mood. I was going to take you but then I thought it would be even better to add it to the date"

"I know it did. You had one of those looks you get when you get an itch that you need to scratch"

"So I should probably tell you now, that I'm down for some ice skating too"

"Of course" the blonde chuckled

Shoes traded in for two pairs of indoor skates, Bella wisley brandishing extra socks for the both of them, and they were on the rink. The DJ played mostly R&B songs from the 90's, early 2000's and the current years with a few disco's for authenticity purposes,

"Couple's night?" Rosalie inquired as Bella's arms coiled around her, neither missing stride as the continued to skate

"Happy coincidence" Bella smirked as she pun the blonde out and brought her back in.

The blonde hadn't been to a roller rink in decades and she was enjoying in far too much to get off which Bella was all for because she hadn't been to one since since was 13. The call of alcohol for a limited time is the only thing that managed to get them off the floor and even then it was for long.

At some point they had joined a fast moving backwards line, mixed with her buzz it was exhilarating as they flew by. She and Bella wisely broke off from the pack along with a few others when they saw a few people faltering,

"Ladies and Gentlemen it is couple hour. So all my couples from every walk of life make your way to the floor and if you don't have anyone, this would be the time to find someone or don't interrupt" the DJ announced as Rosalie felt Bella's arm coiled around her waist.

She could admit they showed off a bit, Bella doing a lot of floor work and sliding splits between her legs but they were in the moment and everyone was enjoying themselves so she really couldn't care any less if she tried.

Which is why when the sound of Jessica calling her and Bella's name met her ears, she actually smiled at the girl.

"Oh my God, guys! It's been so long! What are you doing here?" Jessica questioned excitedly

"Date night" Bella replied with a smile

"I'm so glad you guys are still together, like Ange and Ben are the only couple still going strong from Forks"

"Yeah they seem like they'll work out"

"And you guys, date night? Aren't you engaged?"

"Even married couples have to go on dates every now and then Jessica" Rosalie replied….she really was in a good mood

"Seriously, how long?" Jessica questioned

"Almost a year now"

"No way. I'm meeting Ange and Ben soon at a nice little bar, why don't you join us, they'd love to see you"

"Sure"

"...great, let me go grab my stuff and meet you outside" Jessica happily chirped before running off like someone had set her ass on fire

"Quick question" Bella noted as they returned their skates and grabbed their shoes

"Go ahead"

"Are you agreeing to hang out with _Jessica_ because you're buzzed and there's more alcohol involved"

"Yes...that's bad isn't it?"

"Nope just checking, I'm down"

"Don't worry, we're still having sex tonight"

"Awesome"


	10. Prompt 5

Hey everyone!

Don't worry about too many prompts, it's not slowing me down at all.

Still working on Book 3. In a week or two I should have a timeline for when I'll start posting chapter.

Forgive any grammar and punctuation mistakes. Please and thank you.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

 **Prompt #5:** Someone flirts with Bella and Rosalie gets possessive and jealous

 **Requested By:** Bobgeorge & Rocky1514

* * *

Rosalie was sure that she'd stepped out the house today with the words 'Test Me' tattooed across her forehead and Bella was oblivious.

They'd step out the house, not really sure what to do but wanting to get out of the house and that had somehow resulted in them joining one of those tourism tours. The blonde saw no fucking purpose but they had nothing better to do and Bella was excited about it so she agreed and let the brunette sign them up.

She should've fucking said. She should've said no and dragged Bella right back home because then she wouldn't be considering mass murder.

The tour was fine, she had no fucking problem with that and it would be quite enjoyable if not for a clueless Bella and her suicidal posse of parasites.

All she wanted was to spend a day out with her wife, now she was going to have to gut a bunch of giggling girls in front of all these people.

The sound of another round of giggles from the group Bella had been separated in and she couldn't hold back the growl of annoyance that left her mouth.

"Ok everyone, the time now is 2:15 in exactly 2 hours we will be leaving and heading to our next stop on the tour. So enjoy your break" the tour guide announced

"So Bella are you coming with?" Rosalie didn't know the girls, nor did she care to know it. It wouldn't matter she was beating her with her severed arm if she didn't remove it from Bella's arm by the time she got over there.

"I'll kill you" Rosalie hissed quietly as she stalked over

"No, I'm good. Enjoy yourselves" Bella replied with a smile.

The idiot girl actually looked like she was going to try and convince Bella otherwise. She knew full well the brunette wouldn't change her mind but if she heard that girl's voice one more time she was going to tear her to shreds.

As if the the universe finally took pity on her one of the other parasites noticed her and thought otherwise, pulling the others along.

"Hey, why are you upset?" Bella questioned. Trying and failing to smooth out the frown lines in her brow.

"You…." the blonde trailed off not wanting to take her annoyance out on the brunette, "You can't be this clueless"

"Clueless about what? Us getting put in seperate groups? I can talk to the tour guide if you want"

"That would only get someone killed"

"What, why?"

"Bella"

" _What_? You're not making any sense"

"Oh my God, you did it didn't you?"

"Did what? What did I do?"

"You stopped trying"

"...maybe"

"Bella!"

"What, I got your ass to marry me. Why do I need to keep trying to figure out social interactions that have nothing to do with me. I'm fluent in Rosalie and that's all that matters. People are weird and it's a headache to read body language and all that shit"

"For moments like these"

"Moment's like what….shit, what did I miss?"

"I really want to strangle you right now"

"What, why?" Bella gasped as she grabbed her neck protectively

"You're telling me that you can't figure out when nearly an entire group of females is flirting with you?"

"...when?"

"What do you mean when? When have you been around groups of women for this to occur?"

"Oh...you mean today"

"Yes, I mean _today_ "

"I didn't know they were flirting. I was just doing my thing, I can't be bothered by all of that….wait maybe they weren't flirting"

"Bella, no one fucking giggles that much"

"Hey, I'm funny" Bella defended indignantly until she swore the pits of hell open up in the blonde's eyes, "But not that funny" Bella quickly mended

"Giggling, touching your arm when they do it, smiling at you for no reason, the whole 20 questions thing Bella. That's flirting, do you understand?"

"...I'm not supposed to say no, am I?"

"Bella!"

" _What_? You literally described Alice"

"Jesus"

"Exactly, so if anyone should be blamed for this confusion it's Alice"

"Maybe, but she's not here and I'm not married to her so suffer"

"Aww man"

"...What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?"

"I already do that"

"Well you could always give me a little sucre"

"Fine" the blonde conceded before placing a kiss on the brunette's lips.

* * *

What she should've done is find out how to get them both the fuck off that tour. Instead she stayed on, returned to her group and one stop later wish she hadn't.

The girl who, unfortunately, name she found out to be was Katie had abandoned her passive flirting for something a little more intimate. She's turned to whispering in Bella's ear at every waking moment. Their 7 inch height difference enough of an excuse as to why it was even necessary to begin with.

Rosalie didn't want to be the psycho jealous woman that busted in screaming 'Mine' but really if she didn't the vampire within would do something of the same nature but far more bloody. The blonde was just trying to understand how the brunette's beast hadn't starting hostile as was the usual way things happened but Bella's mind was clearly wired different so she couldn't even be bothered to think about it at the moment.

Bella eyed Rosalie on the drive back to the house. She hadn't said a word since she'd grabbed her while Katie was trying to get her number. At that point she realized she'd spent more time talking and interacting with Katie than anyone else all day. She knew the girl liked her but she couldn't base the whole flirting hing off that because everybody felt some level of lust toward her, Rosalie, and the rest of the family. Even now as she realized that Katie had been flirting with her all day, she couldn't actually go back and name the behaviour. In fact the only reason she could now see that Katie had been flirting with her all days is because the human was actually attempting to get her number...if not for that, then she'd have no fucking clue what the hell Rosalie was talking about.

The brunette, though clearly dense and lacking certain social skills, was well versed in all things Rosalie. Which meant that right now the safest thing for her to do was to keep her mouth shut and wait to see what the blonde would do. A concept that had infinite possibilities since Katie was still breathing which meant she was _super_ annoyed right now.

The brunette followed dutifully behind Rosalie as they entered the house. The blonde not breaking stride as she grabbed an index card and a sharpie and wrote down 'Tourism Tours' in bold letters.

Bella warily took the card from her,

"Does this go on the wall?" the only reply was a firm nod, "You know if you keep putting thing on the wall, we'll have nowhere to go and nothing to do"

" _The. Wall._ " the blonde hissed tightly through her teeth

"Right away" Bella nodded as she opened the door to the kitchen pantry and taped the card onto the wall with the other activities and places she or Rosalie had banned, mostly only Rosalie, for one reason or another.

The brunette eyed thr growing number of index cards and wondered if she really start trying to figure people and their weird as shit out again. Her social skills were lacking and she often missed some ques but usually she was pretty decent at faking it. It would probably save Rosalie some grief and then they'd be able to preserve some activities for another time.

Rosalie grabbing her and pulling her to the steps though, reminded her of why she never bothered.

Jealous Rosalie equalled possessive Rosalie which equalled claiming sex _with_ Rosalie. Simple math was all it was.

She may not have great social skills but she was a fucking math wiz.

A math wiz that was about to have sex for _at_ _least_ the next two days.


	11. Prompt 6

Hey everyone!

I took a week off. I know, sorry I didn't tell you anything.

Life is hectic right now. I'm trying to launch a design page for like custom party favors, posters, stickers, websites...things like that. It's taking up a lot of time trying to figure out prices and setting up a portfolio and picking the programs I'm going to use. Plus I'm trying to switch schools so that's a pain in the ass. Plus I have an actual job that is like a two hour commute in one direction so I barely have time for anything. Not complaining though

Still working on Book 3. Even though progress is being slowed down significantly.

If I do take a week off again, it will _never_ be back to back. It's simply that I sometimes work Wednesday- Friday non stop so I've just have no time.

Forgive any grammar and punctuation mistakes. Please and thank you.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

 **Prompt #6:** Rosalie see's a baby.

 **Requested By:** Alkeniw Andilite

* * *

The day had started out pretty damn good. They'd been on a movie binger for the last day or so and then out of nowhere Rosalie had pulled her hair into a ponytail and instructed Bella to not move.

So the brunette had sat there dutifully while Rosalie had brought Bella to the throne of God himself. No prompting, just out of the blue and spontaneous as all hell. The brunette couldn't even tell you how the movie went after the blonde had started

The younger vampire had been more than prepared to return the favor and then some but the blonde stopped her.

"We don't have time for that" the blonde smirked as she placed a loving kiss on the brunette's lips

"We don't?"

"Nope"

"...why the fuck not?"

"I want to go out"

"Where?" there was so much shit on the banned wall that Bella had not gotten the chance to re-fill the option box

"Just...out"

"It's pretty overcast, might storm tonight...the park?"

"Okay"

"Quickie in the shower?"

"You don't know what that means"

"A girl's got to learn some day"

"Mmm, true but that will not be today" the blonde smirked as she dropped another kiss on the brunette's lips before disappearing up the steps.

Had she been paying better attention, she would've noticed that the blonde's eyes didn't twinkle like they were supposed. Had she been a little less distracted she would've noticed the slight slump in the blonde's shoulders or the heaviness in her voice. She didn't though.

The blonde sighed as the warm water cascaded down her body. She was in one of those moods again. One she hoped would, but knew probably would, never return. It had happened at some point during a movie where she'd simply glimpsed an adorable cherub of a baby boy and she couldn't help but wonder what her and Bella's baby boy or baby girl would look like.

She could practically see them right there in front of her. The boy would have her hair and nose but Bella's eyes, that devilish smile, and mouth. The girl would be the opposite. She knew it helped nothing to think like that so she'd desperately divert her thoughts and tried to refocus on the movie.

It had worked to an extent and then she'd be taken with the simple physical need to be with her mate. She'd initiated the contact with every tension to have amazing sex with her wife on their living room couch and in the process fuck away the funk she'd inadvertently bogged herself down with. That was what she wanted to do, seek out the physical comfort she could always find in Bella's arms but clearly her libido had a different idea. For as soon as Bella had reached her release her own hunger and want had disappeared. She could only compare it to a horny human having ice cold water dumped over them.

Her need to get out and go was just as intense and rather than run out the house and freak Bella the hell out, which had been her first instinct.. She'd asked the brunette to take her out instead.

She knew the brunette had no idea what was going on with her and she kind of wanted it to stay that way. She felt ridiculous being this hung up over something she should've gotten over _years_ ago. She had Bella now, and that was worth everything she'd lost and so much more. Except now she was including the brunette and it wasn't fair.

The brunette gave her anything she'd ever wanted and often things she didn't even know she wanted or needed. It was not fair to either of them, especially Bella to fixate on the one thing she couldn't give her. Something she knew that the brunette would give her without thought if she could. Yet still she couldn't shake the crippling and crushing feeling she always felt when she got hung up on her status as a barren vampire.

She was trying to work through it without Bella though. She didn't want to burden the brunette with such a thing. She knew a very small part of the reason the brunette went above and beyond for her was because there was a small part of her that was insecure. A part of the brunette who did her best because she didn't think she deserved to be loved. A result of being rejected by her own parents for so long that it was beginning to look permanent.

So while she was aware the brunette could probably help her work through this, she didn't want the brunette to beat herself up about it.

With a sigh, the blonde stepped out of the shower.

* * *

Bella frowned as she eyed Rosalie. They'd decided to walk around a nice sized park with a few trails and what not. Humans were around so it didn't make them creepy to just be taking afternoon strolls in the wooded areas of an empty park.

Despite her complete incapability to pick up on most emotions without the use of Jasper's learned power, the brunette knew her mate. So while she wasn't fucking sure what it was and what exactly the blonde was feeling, she knew the the blonde was unbothered. Sure she could simply use her powers and find out for herself but outside of a prank of a fight...she tried her best not to use her powers.

Which left her with two options. The first being that she simply figure it all out for herself and then address the problem accordingly. The second option was to ask the blonde what was wrong and/or wait for her to say something. The second option being the most unlikely of the two though if she was being honest with herself.

She knew it wasn't that Rosalie didn't think that she could help but at the end of the day Rosalie had spent over a century working through her problems on her own. She was that kind of independent woman a lot of girls wanted to be but didn't really know how to be. Rosalie didn't ask for help because Rosalie had always helped herself. She was the same exact way and if she wouldn't ask for help in such a situation then she wasn't going to expect the blonde to be any different.

Just then a little boy and his baby sister ran up, they had the same nose and eyes….a dead giveaway. The boy couldn't be older than 5 and the baby girl struggling to walk had probably just hit 1,

"Whoa" the little boy mumbled in awe

"Mommy" the girl squealed making grabby hands at Rosalie

You know that moment when you're searching for your cell phone. Swearing up and down where you last saw it and then you proceed to turn on the flashlight of your fucking _cell phone_ to _look_ for your _cell phone_. You know that moment where you question how you managed to have survived life that ong being that dumb?

Bella had that moment and if she could've punted her own ass across the world she would've without a second thought.

Looking back she could pinpoint the moment that had put Rosalie in this mood she was clearly trying to kick. She should've taken Rosalie through the woods, there'd be no fucking random ass babies who only knew one word calling Rosalie momma. She could _feel_ Rosalie's sadness growing with each 'Mommy' from the little girl. Each one was like a punch to the blonde's gut and now Bella had the urge to punt the baby across the world and she _knew_ that was fucking ridiculous.

"Hey, where are your parents?" Bella questioned...she was putting parks on the fucking list

"Our mom is over there, Lexi just walked off and I came to get her"

"Cool we'll walk you back"

"Okay, but you don't have to. I'm a big boy"

"I know but it'd make us feel better"

"...okay"

"What's your name?"

"Kyle...what's yours?"

"Bella"

"And what's hers?"...why did small children walk so damn slow. She did _not_ remember walking this fucking slow.

"Rose"

"Hi" Kyle offered up to the blonde, Bella held her breath hoping Lexi would stay quiet. Clearly she'd not mastered the ability to talk and walk so far,

"Hi" Rosalie replied softly. Bella just barely fought the cringe. The blonde sounded like a person seconds away from breaking down.

"She's quiet" Kyle whispered to Bella

"Sometimes" Bella nodded

The brunette wasn't even sure what she said to the kids mother, she was more concerned with getting Rosalie back to the house and away from teacup sized human beings.

* * *

The blonde had completely checked out by the time arrived back to the house but that didn't stop the brunette.

They were both naked and in the shower in record time with the water pelting down on both of them.

Bella sat on the shower floor with her legs crossed with Rosalie sitting in her lap and facing Bella with her legs wrapped around the brunette instinctually.

She was out of it and while the brunette would normally send her a spike of lust to catch her attention, it was not the right emotion for the mood. So instead, she sent a sharp spike of anger to the blonde.

She was met a growl and confused black eyes,

"Glad I have your attention"

"Why are we in the shower?"

"You lost something… a chance to be something. Your biggest dream and all you've done is curse your existence and brood about it."

"Bella…"

"Let me finish. I don't what it is to lose the chance you had. I was never able to and I didn't think I'd live long enough for it to be an issue so I never thought about it but you have. You though all of your human life and you've spent all of your vampiric one thinking about what you lost. Yet you can't get closure, can't accept and move on and it's because you never mourned what you lost"

"I don't understand"

"You need to cry baby. It sucks to do but it does help and well, we can make tears so let this water be your tears but you need to cry. You've been angry and you've depressed now you need to mourn what you've lost."

"I…"

"Rosie, it's me. You need to cry and I'll be here until your done. You lost something and people mourn the things they've lost by crying"

"I'm not a fucking person"

"You _are_ a person, just not a human one. Just listen to me and do this. It's not a quick fix, you'll have days when you're reminded and it'll hurt but you'll have closure and it won't cripple you like it did today. You've been clinging to this unwilling to mourn it because you think if you don't then there's a chance it's not true. That's the most painful way to lose yourself Rosalie, you've got to cry and move on."

"How….?"

"I lied to myself for years that my parents loved me Rosalie. I know what it's like to be poisoned by something that's been dead and gone with no chance of coming back"

"But…"

"I know you have hope and you know me. If there's even a minuscule chance I can do this for you then I'll do everything in my power to do it for you but you can't let that hope poison and break you like this. Mourn this loss Rosalie, mourn it for what it is and you'll be better off.

"I don't know...how"

"Let go...I got you"

* * *

Days, she cried for days. She cried for the children she could never have. She cried for the children Bella couldn't have. She cried for her life being destroyed the way it was. She cried for the experiences she nor Bella could have. She cried because she'd never done it before and it felt cathartic.

She cried and broke and Bella held her together and said nothing.

"I need you" the blonde whispered

"Rose"

"Please….I just need... _you_ "

"...Not here though, the bed"

"I love you"

"I love you"

Parks were definitely going on the list though...at least for a little while.


	12. Prompt 7

Hey everyone!

I'm honestly not too proud of this one but I wanted to get this one up and keep my word.

Once agin life is hectic so bear with me.

Still working on Book 3. Even though progress is being slowed down significantly.

Forgive any grammar and punctuation mistakes. Please and thank you.

Read and Review. Let me know what you think.

Most importantly; Enjoy!

* * *

 **Prompt #7:** Bella makes a mess….creatively

 **Requested By:** AlaxRowan

* * *

Rosalie had left her. She'd left her for the day with no rules. Just an 'I love you' and I'll be back soon.

Okay well there was one rule, don't try to figure out what she was doing away all day. To Bella that sounded like a surprise. The brunette just hoped it was a real good one.

So right now she was on her own and not really in the mood to play video games right now, which left her to do one possible thing.

Stroll aimlessly around the house until inspiration struck.

Her phone ringing stop her progress,

"Junie B. Jones" the brunette answered eagerly

"She was a spaz" Emmett replied without missing a beat

"She was, what's up?"

"Nothing, just...strolling"

"Mmm same"

"Awesome, wait you shouldn't be strolling. You should be having sex"

"Rosalie took a day trip"

"Where to?"

"Somewhere in town but no clue"

"But...you could, right?"

"Yes, but I was told not to find out"

"Well that's no fun"

"Nope, why are you strolling?"

"...I miss you"

"I miss you too"

"You're still coming from Esme's birthday trip right"

"Yeah, we're still coming"

"Good, I don't know what me and Vic should get her"

"I'm waiting for a sign"

"Yeah, tell that to Rose"

"I may be an idiot but I am no fool"

The 3 hour conversation served well to distract the brunette for sometime and allow her to weigh her options before bidding farewell to her largest brother and entering the arts and craft room.

"Time to make some shit" Bella grinned as she reached for the cotton balls.

* * *

Rosalie glanced at her phone cautiously.

No pictures of animal shit meant the brunette hadn't left the house since she had, which was a good or bad thing. It made pulling this plan off a lot easier but it also meant that Bella was probably up to no good.

All she wanted to do was get this stuff for Bella and see her face. An early birthday present because they wouldn't be leaving their bed on the actual day.

Honestly the lack of correspondence from the brunette was starting to worry her but she wasn't sure if calling was the best option either because then that might just put ideas in Bella's head in what to do while she was gone. On the other hand if she did call and Bella _was_ doing something, she'd not immediately. Which would only stress her out and ruin a rather enjoyable process.

"All done ma'am, your husband is going to flip when he sees those things" the guy grinned as he returned from his workshop

"Yes, she will. That's the plan"

" _She?_ "

"Yes, she. Problem?" the blonde inquired, she'd been through the conversation much to often for her liking. There was like a full 180 of attitudes and demeanors once they found out she was married to a woman. She wondered how many people would have standing heart attacks if she found out she was married to a woman born with a penis….quite a few.

"No, she's pretty sporty then?" clearly he was one of the very few blue moon humans Rosalie never seemed to have the pleasure of running into...until now

"Very much so"

"She'll love it. You'll definitely be getting some tonight"

"And if that doesn't do it" the blonde smirked as she glanced down at the fancy bag in her hand

"Yup, that'll do it" he chuckled as he handed her back her card

$500 left for a tip and she was driving away and finally heading home.

* * *

The blonde arrived home to a silent house,

"Bella...babe?"...it was all very cliche horror movie-esque

Which, she did not have ay damn time for so she opened up her bond and went hunting. The closer she drew to her destination the more she regretted even going on the search to begin with.

The door opened and there was a brief pause where Rosalie contemplated just turning around and leaving,

"Just…. _how_?"

"...I was not aware cotton balls were so evil" the brunette replied from where she sat in the middle of a what looked to be an explosion of cotton balls and popsicle sticks, "Oh but I did make you a thing" the brunette declared as she brandished her masterpiece

"There's no popsicle sticks or cotton balls on this" the blonde mumbled. Of course she'd later take the time to truly appreciate the heavily detailed pipe cleaner figure of Stitch from Lilo and Stitch. One of the few children's movie she genuinely enjoyed, especially since she had a 'not so' secret soft spot for the little blue alien.

"Well yeah, because their on the walls Rose" the younger brunette informed the young blonde matter o' factly

"I'm going to fucking kill you"

"But I made you a thing"

"Who's cleaning this up?"

"...huh?"

"Who. Is cleaning. This. Up?"

"...we?"

"Like hell Bella! I don't even understand how you got this like this"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that we are married."

"What does that have to do we anything?"

"We are one. So my bullshit is your bullshit and your bullshit is my bullshit. So this mess is our mess and we clean up our messes."

"..."

"Makes sense right?"

"...If you don't clean this mess up, _we're_ going to take a little vow of abstinence from sex of any kind for a very _long_ time"

"Whoa! Hey now, let's not do anything rash"

"Rash is covering nearly every available surface in cotton balls and popsicle sticks and having no explanation for it! What did you do?"

"...I'm actually not too sure"

"Clean this mess up"

"You know, this wouldn't happen if you just got me a chicken"

"I'll kill you"

"All this threatening of bodily harm"

"Shut up" the blond hissed before shutting the door quickly.

She knew what Bella was trying to do. Rile her up until she pounced on the brunette which would undoubtedly lead to them having wild sex. Which was fine, she wasn't upset with Bella and she was sure the brunette knew it too but it gave her time to unload Bella's gifts and set up the bedroom.

She was well aware of just how much shit Bella could get into unattended.

"Like I married a two year old" the blonde mumbled wryly as she removed the customley wrapped ATVs


End file.
